I'll take Boys over Flowers
by Hikari no miko
Summary: Mimi dreams to meet her Idol, wanting to become one herself. How far will she go? What happens when Mimi disguises herself as a boy and enrolls into an all male school? *Love Triangles* --Discontinued--
1. Chapter I

I'll take Boys over Flowers

Chapter One 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and Hana Kimi or any of the characters...they belong to a bunch of other people I don't know that are VERY lucky. So all in all I just wrote this because I'm a loser, with nothing else to do. This disclaimer shall count for all the following chapters I write for this fic because I'm too lazy to write one every time.

Author's Note: Hey minna! This is my first Digimon parody fic based off the manga Hana Kimi. It will most likely have many chapters; I just don't know how fast I'll be able to shovel 'em out. I'm not sure if it will be drama or comedy but I'm thinking a mixture of both, with romance at the center. =^.^=                                  

********

"Are you sure you want to do this?" a pretty brunette inquired, bent down on the floor while trying to get her best friends tresses to look shorter and more manly.  

"I have to do this Sora! I'll never get a chance to meet him if I don't take some risks!" the other answered, her voice raising a few notches as she felt a sharp yank, of her hair. "Itai!"

"But Mimi...don't you think transferring schools just to meet a boy is a little much? Plus isn't it an all boys school?" countered Sora, a frown gracing her lips. She was worried, and her friend's complete lack of fear, made her even more so.

Looking down at her hands with a frown, Mimi sighed and said, "Maybe, but its too late now. I already sent all the paper work for the transfer under Miki Tachikawa. I can't back down now, it's just not an option." Feeling as if the argument was over, she gave a slight nod of her head, as if to verify her point.

Cutting another strand of the other's beautiful locks, Sora sighed in resignation, feeling the misery of defeat. "Mimi how are you ever going to pull off being a guy?  You're the most feminine person I know!" the redhead urged, hoping to find footing in this already slanted disagreement. 

"Well...I'll just have to try," Mimi responded quickly, wishing Sora would just let go of the issue. She appreciated her concern but didn't she already say it was too late to back down!?

"But all this just to meet that boy from that band?" Sora continued, as Mimi jumped at the mention of 'her' band and exclaimed, "But Sora! He's my Idol! If I meet him I'm sure it will give me the courage I need to become a famous singer! And maybe if I make friends with him he can help me get started with my career!" 

Sora shook her head in anxiety, feeling a strange foreboding. "When your parents find out you are so dead, you know that right?" 

"That's why they aren't going to find out!" Mimi yelped, grabbing onto Sora's shirt. Giving her a pleading look, she begged, "You...you just cant say anything."  

"Shh. Shh. I wont tell a soul. But I'll miss you." Unnoticed by her friend, Sora's eyes were forming small misty tears, as she fought to control them. "Oh, I'll miss you too! We'll always be best friends!" Mimi laughed clueless and hugged her best friend. "You worry about silly things!"

"But it wont be the same...." The other girl mumbled, looking at her feet unhappily. 

"I know it wont be the same but I just have to reach for my dream!" Mimi said, a sad expression dawning her face. Feeling for the small locket around her neck, she wore a faraway look in her eyes before adding, "Mother told me that if I don't fight for it, nothing would ever happen. I…I really want my dream to come true, so I'll do everything I can to make sure it does!"

Sora looked at her, noticing the shining appearance her eyes held. Sighing in complete defeat now, she sagged her shoulders and said, "Mimi...I'll do anything to help if it makes you happy." Mimi jumped into the air and tossed her arms around her best friends giving her a firm hug. 

"Arigato! I knew I could count on you!"  

***Riiiiinnnnggggg-Riiinnnnnggggg!***

Hearing the phone ring from downstairs, Mimi jumped up and quickly yelled, "I'll get it!" before bouncing out of the room. Sora on the other hand still sat on the ground, following her down the hall with saddened eyes. Sighing she thought,  'If it makes you happy Mimi...I guess I'll have to go with it. But that doesn't mean I like it...' her words answered by a gentle breeze that swept across the silent room, carrying them out into the night. 

********

When morning finally dawned, and preparations were almost completed, two girls stood aghast in front of a mirror, both staring in shock, at the transformation that had occurred. From being a lovely, pink fanatical girl, Mimi had emerged from the room, her reputation tarnished, as she wore the traditional green and gray Odaiba High uniform, along with her newly cut hair. A pale hand, rising to meet her mouth, Mimi gasped in amazement, "Sora, I can't believe it!"  

"I know you could actually pass for a guy! It's amazing what a change of clothes and a new hair style can do." Sora answered, equally awed and shook her head, trying to see if it was all just some weird dream.

"Sora you're great! How did you do all this?!" Mimi questioned, twirling around to see everything, as the other blushed and scratched her head. "Well...it was pretty hard cause your hair was so long and even now you're still a pretty guy..." 

Mimi looked pensive, as she stopped twirling and asked, "Is there such things as pretty guys?" 

"Umm...well...what about umm...Never mind don't worry as long as you don't act girly I'm sure no one will know...we'll just say you're a bishounen." Sora said laughing as she sweat dropped at the stupidity of her own answer.

********

To a stranger it would seem like just an average couple were seeing each other off at the train station but looks can be highly misleading, as the young girl wept, "Mimi I'm going to miss you so much..." 

The girl had hot tears streaming her face while the young man fought back his own, ready to flow down any moment. "Sora...I'll miss you too and write everyday!" 

Sora laughed, tears plastering her cheeks and scolded, "You don't have to write everyday! Just enough so I know you're alright!" 

Looking at his watch, the Conductor blew his whistle letting out an ear-piercing signal that it was time for all passengers to board the train. "Sora I have to go now but I'll call as soon as I get there." 

The two best friends gave each other one last hug and then Mimi boarded, waiting to leave her home for Odaiba. Hurriedly getting to her seat, she looked out her window and waved, while the train started pulling away from the station and yelled, "Sora I'll miss you! Take care okay!" 

Running after the train waving her arms around, Sora called after her, "Mimi, don't forget me! I'll wait for you to come home!" 

"Ja mata, Sora!" As she yelled her goodbye, as the train finally began to disappear into the horizon and Sora stood at the end of the station hugging her arms together saying in a low voice, "Mimi...be safe." 

**Flash**

Small Sora and Mimi played in a garden, at the age of 10 years. "Mimi lets be friends forever okay?" chibi Sora affirmed, pulling more weeds from the ground. 

"Right we'll always be best friends!" 

"And we'll go to high school together!" 

"Yeah and fall in love!" The two little girls started to laugh at this, before dropping the assorted weeds and flowers they had picked into a pile.

"Right we'll go to high school together and find love!" 

"But most importantly we'll do it all together!" 

"Come on!" Sora started to cross the street. "Lets go to my house!" 

Unknown to the little girl, at that moment a car was backing out of its driveway, about to collide enter the road. "Sora, look out!" a frantic Mimi warned, running towards them. The car was heading straight for the little girl when all of a sudden a loud, "Sora!!!!" pierced the air.

Sora eyes widened with terror, as she was frozen in place, all her dreams and goals about to be wasted. All her dreams...Suddenly right before impact she felt a body crash into her own pushing her out of the way. "Mimi!" she cried before hitting the pavement. Next to her was her best friends body drenched in blood not moving. "Mimi!" She ran to her friend's side and started crying. "Mimi! Mimi! Wake up! Mimi!"  

"Sora..." a tiny voice croaked, fighting to say what it needed.

"Mimi! You're alive!"  

"Sora...gomen nasai..." 

"Mimi...what for? You saved me!" Lifting her hand Mimi forced a sad smile and said, "Gomen Sora...maybe we wont be going to high school together..."  

"Mimi! Don't say that! Of coarse we will!" the small redhead sobbed, as she felt the arms of an adult tug at her. "No! Let go! Mimi!"

"Gomen Sora..." With that, the girl's eyes fluttered shut and her breathing seemingly came to a stop. 

Scratching at the person holding, she clawed and shouted, tears spilling down Sora's face as she screamed, "Mimi! No! NO!" And she cried over and over for her best friend's body that had suddenly stopped smiling. "Don't leave me alone..." she whispered, before losing what was left of her energy and wept.                                           

***End Flash***

Mimi was in the hospital three months after the incident and the first thing she said to Sora after she got out was, "Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to make you worry!" 

Feeling as if she we're the most terrible, friend in the world at that moment, a tender tear cascaded down her cheek as she remembered. 'Mimi...' Sora thought as she stood watching the train travel farther and farther away. 'Please be safe and become happy.'

-TBC…?   

A/N: So what do you think? Its really just part of the beginning but I'm getting tired. *Yawn* my friend told me it sounded like Sora had a crush on Mimi in the story @_@ Ack! But she doesn't!!! Its just that the main character in Hana Kimi has an over protective friend too so I tried to make Sora a little like her ^^" Oh well hope you liked it.

-Hikari no miko


	2. Chapter II

I'll take Boys over Flowers

Chapter Two

A/N: Hey! I know it took forever right? Sorry I had written it all up but my comp deleted it! But today I was like "The hell with it" so I just wrote it up again @__@ Gomen for the long wait.

********

Getting out of the cab Mimi stretched her cramped arms into the air and let out a great yawn. There she was. Standing in front of the gates of Odaiba Boys Academy. She was just so lucky! Or so she thought. 

Taking a deep breath, the brunette proceeded to open the gates into the school and started to search for the main office. When she arrived to what seemed to be it, she started to get nervous, sweat appearing on her forehead and worried, 'what…what if they figure out I'm a girl? No...No that can't happen.' 

Braving all her nerve, she stepped up to the elderly looking secretary; and summing up enough courage, spoke saying. "Excuse me. I'm here to register my data, I'm a transfer student." 

Glancing away from her paperwork, the old woman smiled gently at her and greeted, "Konnichiwa. And what is your name young man?" 

"Konnichiwa. I'm Tachikawa Miki. The student from America," Mimi answered quickly, having rehearsed it in the cab, numerous times.

"Oh yes...just a moment please. I'll beep Doctor. Kido," the lady answered, picking up what seemed to be a walkie-talkie. 

'Dr. Kido?' briefly wondering whom this Kido person was, Mimi decided to sit down but didn't have a chance, as a young man of about twenty-four strode up to her, beaming and hailed, "Konnichiwa. You must be Tachikawa?" 

"I…" Getting over the shock of such a young man being a doctor, Mimi shook her head before smiling, at him and responded, "Hai...that's me." 

"Good. Come this way. I'll show you to your dorm." Winking Shin started to stride down the hall as Mimi followed suit, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. A few floors later they suddenly stopped, as Shin signaled to a door and explained. "This is your room. Your dorm buddy is probably in class right now, so you can meet him later." 

"I have a roommate? But I specifically ordered a single room!" Mimi protested, her nervousness reappearing. Taking off his glasses, Shin sighed and apologized, "I'm sorry but there are no single rooms. We have more students then usual this year and all the rooms are being shared." 

Panicked Mimi started to pace around him, deep in thought. 'This! This, will damper my plans! No...No I've come too far! I can do it! No problem!' Sweat dropping as he watched her pacing around in a circle, Shin decided to interrupt her and mumbled, "Umm...okay. Anyway here's your schedule. Since you came late there is only one class left before school is out. Then dinner, which will give you some time to socialize with the other boys." 

Giving Mimi the sheet with an encouraging smile, Shin started to walk back down the hall, when she called out to him startled. "Hey...wait! Where is the homeroom?" 

Raising his arm to dismiss the question with a twirl of his hand, the young doctor answered, "Its down the hall to the left. The room number is listed on the sheet." 

Pouting, Mimi gazed after him a little taken aback and muttered grumpily, "Well...he was helpful." 

After wandering around for a good fifteen minutes, she finally found her classroom but another battle of the mind soon ensued. Pacing back and forth in front of the door, Mimi's mind went into frenzy of doubts, most negative. 'What...what if they figure out? No. What if…what...they might? No. Argh!' 

Smacking her head against the wall she sighed.  'I can do this. I'm Tachikawa Mimi! Future Idol star! ' She reasoned but knew her heart wasn't in it. Patting, herself on the back, Mimi nodded, with a defiant spark in her eyes and exclaimed, "Here I go!"

********

The sensei glared around the room, finding his class joking and messing around instead of listening. Vein popping at the side of his forehead, he smacked his desk with a ruler before shouting, "Silence! You morons!!" 

Like a jolt, students stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the teacher in surprise. Realizing he had the interest of his class back, the teacher smiled in smug satisfaction before announcing, " Good. Now I have something to tell you all. We have a new exchange student, he came all the way from America so I want you to all treat him like you treat me...err...never mind treat him decently!" he ended on second thought.

"Wow...America! Is that far from Odaiba?" 

"Yea…yea! Isn't it somewhere in Canada?" 

"Wow! What's Canada?" 

Hearing the stupidity, of his students, the sensei could feel his blood boil, as he fisted his anger and shouted, "Baka! Have you learned nothing from me?! How dare the class of B-gumi be so stupid!?" Whipping out a extended ruler he jumped over his desk and across the room. Raising his weapon heatedly, he continued, "Sensei must punish you!" 

"Ah! Sensei!!! We're sorry!" the frightened boys shrieked, as they tried to escape their teacher's wrath. "Even after having me as a teacher you still have the IQ of rotten fruit! How dare you not learn anything in my class?" Raising his deadly ruler with a glower, the sensei was about to 'discipline' his students, as tears drenched the boys cheeks, screaming, "Wah!!! Don't hurt us!!!" 

Since everybody was watching all the excitement between teacher and the two boys, nobody noticed Mimi walk into the noisy classroom. A moment ago she was all hyped up and ready for anything. That is…until she saw her future sensei wielding a ruler, about to strike two students. Eyes wide, she stumbled over her words, trying to flicker some awareness into the room and mumbled, "Uh...excuse me...?" 

She waited a few seconds but nobody continued to pay her any mind and Mimi could feel herself begin to get irritated. Not enjoying being ignored, she tapped her foot impatiently for a few more minutes before raising her voice and roaring, "EXCUSE ME?"

Shocked, the entire class all looked over at her, letting out consecutive, "Eh's?" They turned around to find a self-conscious Mimi standing in front of the group, her hair unsuccessfully covering the deep blush on her features. Mortified the teacher put down the ruler and quickly shoved it in his pocket, forcing an embarrassed chuckle.  Hurrying over to his desk he exclaimed, "Hehe, You must be Tachikawa Miki am I right?" 

"…Hai…" Sweat dropping Mimi answered, fidgeting as she could feel over a dozen pair of eyes glued to her. "That's me..."

"Aw...hahaha...." the sensei scratched his head, trying to regain his authority like presence. "Sorry you had to see such a weird sight on your first day..." he muttered.

"Oh...err…hahaha...that's all right," Mimi laughed forcefully, but internally wondered if the man was all there in the head. "Anyway," he started, turning back to the class. "Minna, this is our new student Tachikawa Miki."

An in an instant, the room erupted into whispers, as the class chattered quietly amongst themselves with sentences like:

"Wow...he's sort of cute" 

"Nani? Are you homo?" 

"He's one of those pretty boys." 

"He'll be competition for Ken for the title..." 

"He'd make a cute idol."

"Hey Matt! Isn't the new kid cute?" a particular bushy haired brunette asked, poking his blonde friend in the ribs.

Beside him the other boy just frowned and grumbled, "Don't tell me your turning into a homo."

"I'm just stating the obvious! He's one of those pretty boys." Taichi defended himself, glaring at him. "I'm not a homo!" 

"You mean a bishounen," Yamato corrected him, irked that his friend didn't even know how to say pretty boy in Japanese. 

"Yea...whatever," Taichi shrugged and then suggested, "Lets be friends with him!"

"Do whatever you want." Yamato scowled, looking away. The idea didn't concern him.

"Now class, I need a volunteer to show Tachikawa around," the teacher went on and numerous hands went up but nobody could ignore the boy with the big hair, jumping up and down shrieking, "Ooh! Me! Me!" *puts arm around Yama's neck* "Matt and I will show him around!" 

"Nani? I never said I woul…ermf!" the blonde boy jumped, but before he could finish his sentence Taichi had shoved a white meat bun into his mouth, to keep him silent. 

"Alright, Kamiya and Ishida will show you around campus after class." Glancing over at her two guides for the day, Mimi sweat dropped and thanked the man nervously. "T-Thank you sir." 

"Please take a seat next to Koushiro-kun." Nodding, she walked over to the empty chair next to the short boy named Koushiro and sat down but not before noticing that Taichi had been watching her with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Blushing at this, she was startled when the short boy next to her started to talk and greeted, "Konnichiwa! Nice to meet you Miki-san." 

"Eh? Oh! Konnichiwa, nice to meet you too Koushiro-kun." Mimi stumbled, smiling at the friendly boy.

"Aw...you don't have to call me that. Just call me Izzy, everyone else does." Koushiro vouched, feeling that the new kid wasn't a bad person. 

"Thanks, Izzy." Flashing him a grateful smile, Mimi returned her attention back to the front of the room, as the teacher began his lecture. Beside her, a blush had crept onto Koushiro's cheeks and he quickly copied her actions, trying to hide his face. The voice of the teacher being drowned out by his contemplation, Koushiro snuck glances at the boy next to him. 'He...he really is sort of cute...wait. What am I saying? I'm not gay!' he panicked.

'Wow...Ishida...or should I say Yamato is going to be with me the whole day after class. Sure it's just a tour but I guess I should take everything I can get. Maybe I can become his friend? I hope so...that's the whole reason I came...well...that and fame...' Deep in thought she didn't stop until she noticed that the Taichi boy was still throwing her looks every once and awhile. 'What's with him? Maybe he's homo...' she thought, blushing. 'Hahaha! Yea right. I'm sure he's not...I'm just imagining it!' 

********

A shrill bell ringing through the entire campus of the school, informed the students that class was over and soon everyone was rushing out of class. Getting her materials packed, she didn't even notice they were there until Mimi heard a distinct voice say, "Alright Miki-kun! Time for your tour!" 

Grabbing onto her like a leech, Taichi grinned from ear to ear, while chattering on about all the things the school had to offer. Sweat dropping Mimi couldn't help but stare at the excited boy and mumble, "Eh...yea" 

As they walked, unlike Taichi, Matt dragged himself out of class very slowly and didn't seem that excited. Noticing this, Mimi slowed her walking to his pace, and looked at him in concern, before asking, "Yamato-san? Are you all right?  Feeling sick? Do you want me to go get the doctor!?" By now she was on the brink of hysterics, thinking that her precious idol might be sick. 

"Baka..." a deep voice growled, his tone slightly harsh.

"Eh?" Mimi sounded, confused by his reply. "So you're all right?"

Scowling at Yamato, Taichi gave her a goofy grin and explained, "Aw...don't mind him Miki-kun. He's always like a zombie when the last class of the day is out."

"…" Was the blonde's response.

"Oh I see! You had me worried there for a second Yamato-san!" 

"Don't call me that..." Yamato answered, sounding more like a command than comment. "You hardly even know me."

"Oh…I'm sorry," Mimi answered dejectedly and sighed. But still…a tiny voice inside of her gushed at him and she spit out, "You're just like I imagined Yama! I mean Ishida-san! I'm glad that you're my new friend!"

Stopping his stride mid-step, Yamato frowned and began, "Who ever said that…oomph!" But before he could finish, Taichi had shoved another meat bun into his mouth, and trying to lighten the mood said, "Aw! But Miki-kun, you don't mind that I call you that right?"

Mimi gaped at them in surprise as she wondered where he pulled that from but dismissed it and said. "I don't mind Miki is fine." With a thought she added, "That goes for you too Ishida-san."

Grumbling Yamato chewed his food, with a scowl. And ignored Taichi as he shouted, "Anyway, it's time to start our grand tour! Yeeaahh!"

-TBC…?

A/N: So how did you like it? What do you think should happen next? Will Mimi fit in with the guys? Or will her gender be discovered? Oh so many possibilities so little time to write. Also 'Shin' is the Japanese name for Jyou's older brother.

-Hikari no miko


	3. Chapter III

I'll take Boys over Flowers

Chapter Three

A/N: I'm starting to get a lot of ideas for this fic so I decided might as well start to take it more seriously ^_^; Someone asked but no the manga that its parodied from? You don't have to know it ^_^ I'm just taking the main plot from it. Plus thank you for all the nice reviews! It makes me want to write more ^_^; 

*******

Mimi gaped at the magnificent buildings around her, as Taichi pulled her around campus. The more she saw, the more she was amazed and the only thought that crept into her mind was, 'So...so huge!' 

Grinning Tai pointed at a mansion type building on the other side a gigantic fence and explained. "See that? That's the neighboring girls academy." Mimi gazed in admiration. It was even bigger than this school! "There is a girls academy right next door? Isn't that sort of…I don't know ironic?

"Yep. Weird eh? Sometimes a couple of the guys will attempt to jump the fence but then they just a chewed out." Taichi shrugged, when she asked, "By the principal?" 

"No by the guard dogs and security system they have." 

"Oh." 

Gazing up at the sky for a moment, Taichi sniffed. "Hey…I think I smell dinner. Lets go to the cafeteria!" he suddenly urged, pulling at Mimi once more. "Come on Yamato!" 

Grabbing his best friend, the brunette started to yank him towards the main building, as Mimi watched them go.  Sighing, she soon followed, even though she was far too excited to eat at the moment. Still…it was a great chance to meet her fellow classmates. 

When they looked inside the dining hall, Taichi almost jumped out of his skin and yelped, "Woah! Everyone's almost here! The food!!" Rushing inside, he left the other two, standing his wake. Startled, Mimi looked to Yamato for answers but he just shrugged and said, "If you don't get there first you sometimes don't get fed." 

A strangled expression on his face, Yamato shook his head in exasperation and sighed, "And Tai would die without food for even a day." Not even glancing over to see if she was listening, he started to follow his friend and instructed, "I'll go get our dinner okay? Just wait here we'll find you." 

Blushing Mimi just nodded. "Alright." Watching him leave she didn't notice a boy with blue hair creep up behind her and snarled, "So you're the transfer student everyone's talking about." 

Mimi turned around and let out a startled, "Eh?" As the blue haired boy sniffed before flipping his hair and continued, "I'm Ichijouji Ken. The Academy's Bishounen Idol!" 

Dumbfounded by what the boy was talking about, Mimi just repeated, "Eh?" 

"They were right. You are really girly looking for a guy. A pretty boy huh? Well don't even think you're going to get my title!" With a huff Ken stalked off, past Mimi and left her standing shocked at what just happened. "Eh?" 

Confused she decided not to think about it when another voice inquired, "Are you the transfer student?" The older boy had snuck up behind her when she was preoccupied with Ken and now stood admiring her looks. 'Wow…he is pretty...just like a girl.'

"Nani…?" Turning around Mimi met his eyes and blushed for a moment, as she realized he was probably her senpai. "Hello. Yes, my name is Miki." 

Flashing a hundred dollar smile the boy extended his hand to her and crooned, "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Jyou Kido, student body president" As Mimi took his hand he smiled, before adding, "Don't worry about Ken. He's just a bit spoiled." 

"What was he talking about anyway?" Mimi questioned, wondering what on earth had caused the other boy to act the way that he did. Her curiosity was answered when Jyou pointed to a large poster with an image of a sexy looking Ken on it. "Ken's our school idol." 

"Idol?" 

"Yea. Every year we choose the prettiest boy in the school to be our school star. Ken's been the idol for three years straight." Mimi took everything in slowly. That was crazy! But it must be nice to get so much attention she understood, fond of it herself.

"You see..." Jyou continued. "Ken hasn't really had much competition for the title before. But now that your here he might have to give up the crown." Mimi flushed at the thought and frowned thinking,  'Oh great! And I didn't want to stick out!' 

Too deep in thought, she didn't notice the flash that appeared from the corner of the hall, as a scruffy looking boy snickered, "Heehee...Our new Star is pretty cute. I'll make a lot of dough for these pictures!" 

Placing a hand on Mimi's shoulder because of her sudden quietness, Jyou looked concerned and asked. "Are you alright?" 

At that moment Taichi decided to come looking for Mimi and seeing Jyou the school's playboy (snicker) touching her, he lunged at them. Defensive he shouted, "Get your hands off him you fiend!" and slapped away Jyou's offending hand with a sloppy karate chop. Standing protectively in front of her, Taichi glowered before snapping, "What's this Kido? Going after boys now too?" 

Snorting, Jyou waved him away absently and muttered, "Whatever Kamiya." Sauntering away, the older boy stopped just before he turned the corner and flashed Mimi another brilliant smile. "Ja ne Miki-chan!"

Blushing, as Tai scowled, Mimi waved timidly wondering why Taichi seemed so displeased, when he warned, "Stay away from him Miki-kun. He's just a playboy." 

Blushing at the comment Mimi started to laugh nervously and stuttered, "Ahahahaha...it's ok. He's a playboy so he'll go after uh...girl's right? Hehe."

Shaking her head, she tried to hide her crimson face, when he answered, "Yea but...you don't know with him." Giving one last surly in the direction that Jyou had gone, Taichi switched back to his usual pleasant demeanor and quickly changed the subject, "Anyway come one Miki-kun, lets go eat! Yamato is probably waiting."

********

Entering the cafeteria, Taichi pointed to a cluster of students all crunched up on one table. "See there's Yamato," he pointed and Mimi scanned to find him. Seeing many more boys all smiling and joking around with eachother, she asked, "Who are the rest of them?"

"Ok, I'll give you a run down. That one with the bowl shaped head is Iori. He's are neighborhood pocket mystic." Puzzled she repeated him, "Pocket mystic?" 

"Yea, he's a weird one. He's also my roommate. He can see people's auras and junk." Stunned Mimi looked at the shorter, younger boy. "That's amazing!"

"Yea I guess. Moving on." He pointed to one with spiky hair, similar to his own mop. "That's Daisuke. He's a little shrimp but ya grow to love him. And last but not least there's Izzy. But you already know him." Mimi just nodded, soaking everything in. "I think I got it."

"Good. Now lets eat!" Dragging her to the table, he plopped her down next to Daisuke, who immediately outstretched his hand and greeted, "Oiy, hey! You must be the new kid? Nice ta meet ya. The names Motamiya."

Smiling she nodded. "Nice to meet you too." After everyone finished with introductions, they began to discuss the school festival. "This years its gonna be great!" 

"Yea but we need to think of what our dorm is doing."

"Hmmm."

Confused Mimi spoke up. "Festival?"

"Yea every year our school has an annual festival to celebrate the sakura blossoms. The three dorms compete in different activities and the winning dorm gets a prize."

"Oh wow. That sounds like fun!" she exclaimed, eagerly and Taichi beamed. "It is...and you wanna know the best part?"

"What?" she requested, enthusiastically. 

"Its an open festival! That means girls can come!" The boys cheered at this, as Mimi sweat dropped and mumbled, "Oh. Umm, what are the activities?" 

"Well the first day we compete in sports. The second in academics and the third is a beauty contest."

"Beauty contest?!" Surprised, Mimi prodded the subject, "Why a beauty contest?"

"It's sort of a school tradition. The three dorms pick the prettiest looking boys from their dorms and enter them." Leaning over to Mimi, Taichi smirked. "And with Ken and now you, we're sure to win!" Blushing Mimi shook her head and protested, "No way! I'm not dressing up as a girl. You have to be kidding!" 

"Aww...come on Miki-kun! Do it for the dorm!" Still shaking her head no, Mimi pouted, "Not a chance."

********

"Lets see...where is my dorm. Number 27...number 27..." Searching through the halls, she finally found it after a good while. Gripping the handle she hesitated, nervous to find what may be lurking inside. Who was going to be her roommate? Could she keep her secret? What if he's a pervert?! Still shaking she slowly turned the knob, fully opening the door and peered inside the shadowy room to find...

-TBC…?

-Hikari no miko


	4. Chapter IV

I'll take Boys over Flowers

Chapter Four

AN:// Kya! Sorry it took me so long to get it out ^_^; I've been swamped with work though @__@

********

"Ishida?!" Mimi's screech, echoed throughout the entire B-gumi hallway. Turning his head slightly as if to acknowledge her presence, he gave her a prominent, "Yo."

"Yo?" Flustered she stalked up to him and bellowed, "What are you doing here!?"

"It's my room," he answered bluntly, turning back to his book; he ignored the aggravated girl glaring at him. "Why...why are you my roommate? I thought Koushiro was your--" but before she could finish, a harsh tone cut her off saying, "Is there something wrong with me? I know you wanted a single room and this used to be MY single room. Be grateful I'm letting you stay."

Snubbed, Mimi lifted her chin to say something in retaliation, when she just dropped it. Turning her back to him, she muttered a quiet, "Sorry. I guess I was just surprised..."

Startled by her apology, but refusing to show it, he lifted his eyes curiously at her and said, "You're either really smart or a pansy to back down from a fight."

Grabbing his pillow she bopped him one, with an indignant, "Hmph! Who asked you?!" and stalked off to the bathroom, so she could get ready for bed.

Watching her plod away, Yamato chuckled. Maybe it was going to be amusing, having him around after all?

********

Stretching her arms, Mimi yawned tiredly, "Mmm." Slipping out of bed she noticed Yamato's was already neatly made and he wasn't in it. Answering her question, as to where he had gone, the tall blonde stepped out of the bathroom, sporting his gym clothes, gauging her to ask, "Why are you dressed like that?"

Trying to ignore her the best he could, he tied his shoe before finally grunting, "Cuz."

"Cuz why?"

"Cuz today is the sports assembly." Confused, Mimi started to brush her teeth and gurgled, "Shorts ashmsely?" She spit. "What's that?"

"It's a field day where the students try out for different sports. Then the captains of the sports clubs scout out for new members." 

"Oh." Digging through her bag she pulled out her garments. "When does it start?"

"In 5 minutes."

"Nani?!!??!!?!?" her shriek, made him wince. Watching her for a moment, amused, Yamato left their room, parting with a frantic Mimi, who dashing around crying, "Shoes! No! Where are my socks?! Socks?! Kyaa!!!! Where are you socks?!?!"

********

Huffing, Mimi finally made it to the field where the other students were already gathering. Alarmed, when two arms suddenly embraced, her from behind, she yelped, "Kya!"

"Morning Miki-kun!" Turning around Mimi was momentarily blinded, by Taichi's beaming smile. "Ready for the games to start?"

"Uhh...I guess," she answered hesitantly, wondering if she was good at any sports, besides cheerleading. 

"What are you going to compete in? I'm going to be on the soccer team! Yea! I'll whoop all their butts!" Mimi giggled at Tai's antics and questioned doubtfully, "You're that good?"

"I'm the master!" Grinning, he gave her a goofy grin and persisted, "So whatcha gonna do?"

"I umm..." After such a hectic morning, Mimi had entirely forgotten about choosing an activity aside from watching. "Umm...I don't know. What's Ishida-san doing?"

"Hmm? Yamato? Uhh...I think he's in track and pole jump."

"Pole jump huh?" I can't do pole jump...I'd kill myself! Mimi reasoned and contemplated the pros and cons of attempting. Settling on staying alive, she thought for another moment before coming up with the conclusion that, "Well, I'm pretty fast so...I'll guess I'll run."

"Cool!" Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Taichi led her to the others and cheered, "I'll be rooting for ya."

"Uhh...yea. Thanks Taichi-kun," Mimi laughed, wondering where Yamato was at that moment. 'I really want to watch him jump,' she thought in surprise, as her heart beat quicker. **_Doki-Doki_**

********

Bowed low to the ground, Mimi glanced over her right shoulder to steal a look at the line of boys who were her competition. As the coach was about to blow his whistle, she closed her eyes in silent prayer and chanted, 'you can do this Mimi...you can so do this. Show these boys you can be as good as them.' 

While repeating her mantra over and over again, Mimi's eyes wandered over the crowd, finally resting on the first row, where a pokerfaced Yamato and animated Taichi waved his arms around and shouted, "Go! Miki-kun! Go! Go! Go! If he can't do it, no one can!"

Mentally sweat dropping at the sight, Mimi laughed, while thinking 'Taichi no baka…' As the coach whistled for the race about to start, she hastily turned her attention back to the track field and with one last, "I **can** do this. I **can** do..." gave a fleeting look back to her friends, eyes landing on Yamato last of all. 

Even though her concentration should've been elsewhere, Mimi couldn't help but wonder, 'why? Why is he here? To watch me?' Noticing she was staring at him, Yamato smiled at her. It was a miniscule smile, but nonetheless caused her heart to thump loudly. 

***_Doki-Doki*** _

At that moment the whistle went off and the racers seemed to be blurs in the wind, as they took off at full speed. Her body moving in autopilot, Mimi's mind was in another place as she ran the coarse, passing all the others in record time.

***_Doki-Doki***_

'Why? My heart is beating so fast...it feels like it wants to jump out. It's from this running right? It has to be...Calm down...I need to calm down...Jump over that hurtle...Must calm down.' She thought, even as she crossed the finish line six laps later. Gasping in exhaustion, she was surprised when several people crowded around her and only huffed, "Did I win?"

A pair of strong arms encircling her, Taichi shrieked, "Miki-kun!!!!!!!! You were soooo cool!" He beamed at her, as she tried to get out of his grip in her dazed state and stuttered, "I won?"

"Not only that you were awesome! You were sooooo cool! Nobody could keep up with you!" he informed her, letting go. Not believing what he alleged, Mimi shook her head in disbelief, "No way. I wasn't even thinking about the race the whole time!"

"Its true. You did win." Coming up from behind Taichi, Yamato looked almost happy for her as he congratulated, "Nice job Miki." Mimi blushed at the sudden compliment. "I...Thank you."

"Miki-kun!!!" Taichi whined, ruining the moment. Or whatever that was. "You're going to come watch my soccer game right?" he whimpered insistently. "Pretty please?"

"Of course," Mimi responded. After all, he had come to root her on, shouldn't she have to do the same?

"Great!" Giving her a quick hug, he sprinted towards the soccer field and shouted, "The games in fifteen minutes! I'll be waiting for ya!"

"Ok! Meet you there!!!" Waving him goodbye, Mimi turned her attention back to Yamato and questioned, "So what are you going to do?" She had hoped to spend some time with him and her prayer answered, he replied, "Me? Might as well go see Taichi play too." 

"Great! Let me go get us some soda!" She flashed him a small smile and quickly fled towards the snack machines. As she left, Yamato watched her leave with a flushed expression and thought, 'what the...what the heck am I doing? Blushing over a guy? What's wrong with me?" Shaking his head he sighed. "Must be the heat."

Trying to put the coins into the slot, a shadow suddenly loomed over Mimi and an ominous sounding voice said, "You were pretty good out there."

"Hmm?" Looking up she saw Ken looking straight at her, scowl on his face. "You may have been good but I'll beat you in the pageant!"

"Ah! It's you Ken-san! You scared me!" Picking up the sodas she smiled at him. "Want to come with? I'm going to watch Taichi-kun play."

About to refuse, Ken re-evaluated the situation. There was a good chance Jyou-sama would be there. Suddenly having a change of heart, he shrugged. "Fine. But don't think I'm letting you off." 

Sighing, Mimi just connected their arms and said, "Come on! Yamato's waiting!" And began to half drag him back to where she left the blonde boy and called, "Ishida-san! Catch!" 

Pitching the can at him, she threw it a bit too hard, as she made Ken trip over her leg and they both ended but sprawled on the ground. "Baka! Look! You almost got my uniform dirty!" the blue haired boy complained, raising his voice at her.

"Yea, yea. Sorry about that Ken!" Mimi giggled, helping the boy up as he glowered. "Clumsy!" 

Watching their antics Yamato frowned as he thought, 'Like they're childhood friends or something…' And crossed him arms. He didn't know why but for some reason the way that the two interacted bugged him. Dusting herself off, Mimi failed to notice Yamato's change in demeanor and remembered, "We're going to miss Taichi's game at this rate!" Hooking arms with the two boys, she dragged them off towards the soccer field in a hurry and scrambled to drink her juice at the same time, while Ken scolded, "You're going to spill it!"

-TBC…?

-Hikari no miko


	5. Chapter V

I'll take Boys over Flowers

Chapter Five

A/N: I edited the chapters. From now on the doctor will be Shin, Jyou's brother and the school playboy will be Jyou ^_^; I know! It's even harder to believe he would be a playboy even more then Takeru But I need Takeru for something else further in the story and It just makes more sense to use Jyou and Shin! Don't worry little Takeru will have his spotlight! Cuz I love him sooo much!

********

Sitting in the stands, Mimi scanned the field for her friend Taichi and when she couldn't spot him asked, "Ken! Can you see him anywhere?"

But the boy wasn't listening, since Ken was scouting out for Kido-senpai. "Blast! I can't see him." Shoving him in aggravation, Mimi sarcastically muttered, "You're no help."

Unknown to them, on the playing field Taichi had already spotted the gang and was shouting, "Miki! Yamato! Over here!" 

"There's Taichi!" Waving back, Mimi grabbed Ken and Yamato's arms, swinging them along with her own and cheered, "Go Taichi! You can do it!" Trying to pull away the boys sweat dropped and grumbled, "The game hasn't even started, settle down."

"I can't find Kido-senpai with you waving about like an idiot!" Blushing she sat down sheepishly and laughed, "Well...I was excited." Giving her looks, Ken and Yamato both nodded and said, "We can see that."

"Humph." The rest of the game proceeded excitingly, with Taichi living up to all his boasts, as he kicked the winning goal. Dancing around, as the rest of his side swarmed around him, he promptly yelled, "That was for you Miki-kun!"

Surprised and a bit embarrassed Mimi blushed and wished he hadn't put any attention on her. Nudging her shoulder, Ken ribbed her offhandedly saying, "Oh...I think he likes you Tachikawa."

"Shut up!" Pushing back, they soon got into a small argument. "Oi, you shut up!"

"You started it!" Surveying them, Yamato sweat dropped and wondered, 'How can they argue at a time like this?'

*********

"Taichi you were so cool!" Mimi beamed, her lips graced with a big smile. "Really?" scratching his head shyly, Taichi muttered, "Umm...Arigato."

"But you were! Wasn't he Ken-kun?"

"Yes, that was really splendid, Kamiya-kun."

"Yah, I was great eh?" Laughing, he ran a hand through his messy hair and gloated, "I'm the best! No one can beat me!"

"Is that so?" Both Ken and Mimi started, poking him in the ribs. "Don't get too big of a head!"

"Hey! Stop that! It tickles! Hahahah!" Watching from the sidelines, Yamato looked away from them, somehow feeling like an outsider. Kicking at a small stone by his foot, he wondered what was causing him think such stupid thoughts and frowned interrupting, 

"Lets go get lunch."

Immediately jumping at the idea, Taichi danced around them eagerly and agreed, "Yea! Let's go to the food! Yes!" Before heading towards the mess hall.

As they walked, she knew it was none of her business but Mimi couldn't help but observe Yamato's abrupt sullen behavior and knowing that she may very well get shot down, ventured, "Umm...Ishida-san?"

"Nani?" he replied, eyeing her as she fiddled with the cuffs of her jacket. Feeling a bit bad for seeming so unapproachable to her, he gazed at his shoes before adding; "You can call me Yamato if you want. I mean…"

"Really?" Mimi's voice went up two notches in her surprise, and Yamato had to shake his head, at how girlish it sounded. "I can really call you Yamato?" 

"Yah." He grunted, regretting opening his mouth at all. She took things way to seriously, he thought and trudged on, ignoring the happy way she skipped beside him. 

"Your high jump is up next ne, Yamato?" she tried out the name, letting it roll off her tongue.

"Yah."

"Great! We'll all go see after lunch then?"

"Well..." linking arms with them Taichi intervened the conversation and laughed, "Of coarse! We'll root for you all the way buddy!"

"That's what I'm afraid of." The blonde murmured, pulling his arm away, scowling at the mop head. Reaching the cafeteria, the four of them sat amidst all the hustle and bustle and began to order. "So Yamato what do you want?"

"Ramen."

"Same."

"Yah."

"I want the whole left side of the menu please!" Four people sweat dropped including the waiter. "You…Taichi…"

"What?"

"Never mind." Playing with his napkin Yamato stopped when he heard a low rumble. "What the..." gaining the attention of the others, they all looked up in search of the noise and Ken issued, "What...is that racket?"

"I...I don't know," Mimi responded, a foreboding washing over her. Suddenly appearing from the field area outside, there was a cloud of dust, which seemed to be getting closer. "Na...Nani?!" the four looked at each other anxiously. "What...what is that?!"  

As the cloud got closer they could make out the forms of numerous people running towards them, waving various objects, such as kendo sticks to basketballs and screaming, "Tachikawa-saaann!!!!!"

"Nani!" Mimi screeched, jumping out of her seat. 

"Join our club!!!"

"No join the fencing club!"

"No the track!"

"No! Soccer!"

"OMG!!" Mimi screamed, knocking over her chair, as she ran out of the dining hall, a mob of club presidents on her tail. "Tachikawa-saaaan!!!!!"

"Wah! Get away!!!"

Back at the lunch table the boys, followed by everyone else in the area, watched them leave with massive sweat drops. "What the Hell was that?!?!"

Putting away his napkin Yamato calmly closed Taichi's mouth and commented, "It's to be expected."

"What do you mean? Those people are crazy!" the brunette countered, jumping to his feet. "I have to agree with Kamiya-kun. Why are all those clubs after Tachikawa?" Ken furthered.

"He's the first new student we've had all year right?" With vacant stares, the two nodded, and repeated, "Right."

"Well after that feat he showed us on the track field its only natural all the sports clubs would want him to join. He's even as fast as you Taichi."

"Hmm...Now that I think about it...he would be a good use to the soccer club."

"Or anything with running." Leaning back in his chair Yamato sighed. "I pity him."

Leaping away from the table, Taichi clenched his fist in mock courage and decided, "We have to save him! They'll tear him up! Miki!!!" Running out of the room, he called out her name and reassured, "Miki! I'll save you! The hero is coming!"

"Baka..." Holding his head, Yamato followed him hastily, scolding, "When did he become the hero?"

********

Behind a tree Mimi panted heavily, her body stretched to the limit "Huff…huff…those people are crazy! I need…to…hide…but I'm so tired…" Slumping her shoulders, she laid her head back and closed her eyes. "I need to get away but…so tired…I feel flushed…"

Hunting after his stupid friend, it was unintentional that Yamato would be the one to spot a white sleeve sticking out from under the foliage. Sneaking over, expecting to find his idiotic friend taking a nap, he was surprised to find Mimi sprawled out on the ground, fast asleep. Poking her with his finger, he frowned and urged, "Hey, Tachikawa. Wake up. You need to hide before they come this way. Hey, I'm talking to you."

Bending down he shook her and almost shouted, "Miki. Wake up!" It was then that he noticed how warm she was and in closer inspection discovered how flushed she was. "What the…you…you have a fever!" Panicked he tried to wake her again and insisted, "Hey! Hey! Get up. We need to get you to the clinic! Hey!"

Completely oblivious to the outside world, Mimi mumbled, "Sora-chan…five more minutes…I'm so sleepy."  Worried that she was getting worse, Yamato gently picked her up and reassured, "Come on…we need to get that fever down quick. You'll be okay." 

While being taken to the clinic, Mimi shuffled around, "Mmm…" turning to bury her face into Yamato's chest, her own brushing against his hand. "Nani? That sensation…it cant be…" Looking down at the _boy_ in his arms, Yamato gazed at her face pensively and thought, 'No…it just cant." 

Bending down, he situated her onto his knee, so his right hand could be liberated. Hesitating the boy sweated uncertainly, before closing his eyes and slowly placing his free hand on Mimi's chest, hoping to find nothing. Regrettably that was not to be, and his eyes flew open, as his voice broke the silence screeching, _"**Nani**???!!!"_

-TBC…?

-Hikari no miko


	6. Chapter VI

I'll take Boys over Flowers:// Part 6  
  
A/N: Okay yeah...so been a long time eh? Actually, these are all just the past chapters that I had before, but took down because I was going to edit them. *cough* Never did huh? So...if you kept up with the story since the beginning, this should all just be review for you all, but if not then new material eh? ^_^;;  
  
I didn't really get to edit actually, so all of it still sucks. (cough) Remember, this is all crap from when I was like 15-16? I was terrible. ^_^; Younger writers are all better than me. o_0; Anyway, I just thought I should probably put these back up and when I have the time, I expect to work on my fic Dream Kiss, and then this one. *hugs to everyone who still reads this* I'm shocked. You love me? If you do, I love you to. =X  
  
-HNM  
  
********  
  
Still in shock Matt dropped his hands away, balancing Mimi's body on his knee. 'What the hell was that?! What the hell is he?!' Trying to blow the body off his knee Yamato wouldn't touch it. 'I cant believe this is happening! Isn't this illegal or something? There has got to be a rule about this!'  
  
Still in thought, Matt felt a low rumble coming closer to him. Stopping his actions he gazed around the area to see a small cloud of dust. "Oh, crap." Forgetting about his little discovery from earlier, Matt grabbed the limp body on his knee and made a mad dash for the school building. "They...*huff*...don't *huff* mention anything like this...*huff* in the damn brochure!"  
  
Reaching his destination he hid behind the doorframe, Mimi in his arms as the mass of 'excited' club members ran by, trampling over innocent students in their way. "I wonder if they have to pay lots of insurance?"  
  
Absent-mindedly raising his hand to scratch his head, Yamato swept against that 'spot' again. "Kyaa!" Nearly dropping Mimi, he caught her just before she hit the ground. "Damnit...what am I going to do? Miki is a damn girl!" Leaning against the wall he sighed. 'So the new boy is a girl...how am I going to deal with this?'  
  
Suddenly a low moan escaped Mimi's lips as she started to cough. "Her fevers getting worse...I really need to get her help...and find out what the hells going on...should...should I turn her in?" Frustrated about his predicament Matt knocked his head against the building. "Damnit why do these things happen to me?! Where am I going to take her? I won't turn her in without finding out why she's here...but where can I take her?"  
  
"Hmm...He looks sick. Better take him up to my clinic."  
  
"H...huh?!?!" Startled Matt jumped back almost dropping Mimi again.  
  
"Ki...Kido sensei?!" Standing directly in front of him, Dr. Kido calmly took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Ding, we have a winner."  
  
"Wha...wha...What are you doing here? I mean uh...can I help you?"  
  
"You can help me by taking that sick student up to my clinic so I can treat him."  
  
"T...treat?! Uh...right! Right! Of coarse!" Shifting Mimi to his other shoulder Matt headed inside the building.  
  
"Uh...I think its just a fever so umm...just some medicine should be fine. Don't need an examination or anything! Hahahahahaha!!!" Matt nervously scratched, his head as Shin sweat dropped.  
  
"I'll decide what he needs. I'm the professional." Reaching the clinics door, Shin took Mimi out of Matt's arms.  
  
"He...Hey! I mean um...I'll help in anyway possible..."  
  
"No need. You are dismissed. I'll take care of the patient now. Thank you for your help but now its time for you to leave."  
  
"Bu...But!"  
  
"No buts! Now go! Who's the doctor here?" Slamming the door, Shin locked the door. "Insolent..."  
  
"Hey!" On the opposite side of the door Matt pounded on it. "Hey what are you doing?!"  
  
"I said you weren't needed! Now go to class!"  
  
"Fine!" Angrily turning away, he punched the wall. "Baka doctor..."  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
Quickening his pace, Matt made his way back out. 'That doctor might find out...but...I guess its better him to turn Miki in then me...or maybe he won't find out...then will I?' Stopping mid-step he stared ahead of him. "No. I wont just turn her in. She must have some reason or other to do something like this. I just wish I knew..."  
  
After awhile, Matt saw Tai frantically running around and called out his name, "Tai! Tai no baka!"  
  
"Oiy! Matt! Did you find Miki!?"  
  
"Yea, don't worry! He's at the doctor's office."  
  
"Doctor?! Did those crazy people hurt him?! I'll kill 'em!"  
  
"No. No." Stopping in front of him Matt shook his head. "He had a small fever. He'll be fine."  
  
"Those bastards must have tired him out!"  
  
"Baka." Grabbing his collar, Matt dragged Tai away. "Its time for class lets go."  
  
"Bu...bu...But! Miki!!! Miki!!! Get well soon!!!"  
  
*****  
  
In the infirmary, Mimi grimaced as she felt a pain in her head. "Argh...where am I?" Getting up she put a hand to her head. "And what truck decided to turn me into road kill?"  
  
"Aw, so you're up."  
  
"Eh?" Opening her eyes, Mimi met up with Shin, sitting calmly in a chair lighting a cigarette.  
  
"You had quite a fever."  
  
"Fever?" Laying back down she tried to remember. "I was running away from these insane students...then I leaned against a tree because I was dizzy and...Then I blanked...but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"I do remember one more thing..."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"An extremely warm feeling. I felt so safe. Like when I was in my Onichan's arms as a child."  
  
"I see. Well all that running and using all your energy must have triggered the fever. That Ishida boy must have found you and then I found the both of you."  
  
"Matt? Matt brought me here? Where is he now?"  
  
"I sent him to class of coarse. He wasn't needed for what I had to do."  
  
"Oh..." Getting back up, Mimi shook her head. "I feel better. A bit weak but...not dizzy."  
  
"That's good...Do you mind answering a few questions?" Getting up, Shin walked over towards Mimi, putting out his cigarette.  
  
"Sure. About my health?"  
  
"Not exactly..." Leaning down towards her, Shin was almost on top of her. Blushing Mimi tried to move back but was pinned by the wall. "Na...nani?" Moving towards her face, he whispered into her ear..."More about...your secret...or...feminine traits."  
  
Finishing his sentence Shin jumped up back into standing position and walked back to his chair. "Nani?!!??! You know?! How!?" Surprised, flushed and terrified, Mimi sprang off of the bed towards Shin. "How do you know!?"  
  
"Calm down...sheesh." Taking out another cigarette, Shin blew smoke into her face. "Simple. I came across amounts of flesh that shouldn't have been, while I was trying to check your heartbeat."  
  
Blushing Mimi almost smacked him but remembered the predicament she was in. "So...So what are you going to do now? Are...Are you going to turn me in?" Almost whimpering she took his hands into hers. "Please! Please don't tell anyone! It can be out little secret! Please!"  
  
"Psh..." Snatching his hands back he moved towards the window. "You know how dangerous this is? You're in an all male school. If you're found out you may not only be scarred academically! Its not safe."  
  
"But no one will find out!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"You're a special case!"  
  
"Its for you're own good."  
  
"No please!" Grabbing onto him, Mimi sobbed into his shirt. "I want so much to be an idol! I came here to meet Yamato Ishida because he has been my inspiration ever since I first saw him when I was thirteen! Please you have to let me stay!"  
  
"Argh! Get off me!" Pushing her away, Shin sat back down. "Why should I help you? What do I get in return?"  
  
"What kind of sensei are you?"  
  
"The smart kind." Leaning towards her he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. "Maybe we can have one of those student teacher deals, like in mangas..." Blowing into her ear, he smirked as Mimi shrieked jumping back. "Hentai! Hentai! No way in hell! I'm waiting for true love!"  
  
"Hahahahahahaha!!!!" Almost falling off his chair, Shin got teary as he laughed. "The face you made...Hahahahaha Priceless! That was priceless!!!"  
  
"What?!" Angry she marched up to him. "You were joking?"  
  
"Of coarse!" Getting up, he re-filled his coffee mug. "Why would I want to go out with a skinny girl like you?"  
  
"Skinny?! I happen to be very pretty and...and...cute!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"A cute girl. I'm not into women."  
  
"Eh? What do you...Oooooooh."  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"So you're gay?"  
  
"Right." Sitting down, Shin crossed his legs, taking a sip from his mug. "So I'm not into little girls."  
  
"Then...what do you want?"  
  
"I don't want anything from you. It's you who need me. Now..." Putting a hand to his chin, he grinned.  
  
"The question is...will I help you?"  
  
"You just have too!" Grabbing onto Shin again, Mimi started to get teary eyed. "Oh, please? Please?"  
  
"I told you to get off!" Trying to get away he was cut off as Mimi grabbed onto his legs. "Please!"  
  
"Fine!" Shaking her off a bit roughly he got up; making sure a chair was between them. "I know I'm going to regret it but I'll keep quite for now."  
  
"Oh thank you!" Grabbing onto him again she hugged him. Grimacing Shin lost his temper again, "I thought I told you off!"  
  
"Gomen!" Detaching herself Mimi giggled. "Thank you so much. I feel sort of good. At least its not just my secret anymore."  
  
"Don't think I'm getting involved. I just said I would keep my mouth shut."  
  
"And I owe you one!" Smiling she made her way to the door. "I really am grateful. Now if I have any problems I can come to you right? Ja!" Shutting the door with a slam Mimi ran down the hall as a loud cry from Shin broke out. "Who said that was okay!?!?"  
  
*****  
  
In class Tai couldn't concentrate. 'I hope Miki's ok...he's only been here a short while but I feel bonded with him...get better.' As he finished his thought, Mimi burst through the door smiling and explained, "Gomen ne sensei! I was at the nurse."  
  
"Hm? Oh, yes Ishida-san told me. Just take your seat."  
  
"Hai!" Sitting down next you Koushiro, she didn't notice Tai and Matt both eyeing her from across the room. 'He's all right! Yeeeaaaaa!!!' Tai thought enthusiastically, while Matt noted, 'He's so happy...I guess sensei didn't find out.'  
  
*****  
  
After class Tai caught up with Mimi as she headed out the door. "Are you sure you're ok Miki? I mean do you need to lie down?" Mimi smiled, shaking her head no. "I'm fine Tai. I'm great actually! I feel like a big weights been lifted from my shoulders!"  
  
"Really? You know you missed Matt's jump," Tai commented as they walked but Mimi stopped in her tracks. "I what?!" Upset, she turned around, tears running down her face. "I did? Iee! I wanted to watch! This is terrible! I feel so bad!"  
  
Angry at himself, Tai tried to cheer her up, while hitting himself for being stupid. "Ah! Miki I didn't mean to make it worse! I uh...uh...umm...Matt made the team so there will be other jumps! Don't worry." Sweat dropping he put an arm around her. "Its okay..."  
  
Sighing Mimi looked to the ground sniffing. "I know...but I wanted to see his first jump." Tai tightened his grip before getting an idea. "Hey! On brighter news, the teachers cancelled tomorrows academic meet."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"They decided to cancel it because a lot of students were so competitive today they decided to make an event that will unify the school or something or other."  
  
"So what are they going to do?" Wiping away her tears, she felt curious. "I think I heard Izzy saying something about there going to be a big bizarre!"  
  
"Bizarre?"  
  
"You know when we all chip in and build shops and stuff to raise money for the school! Sorta like a festival!"  
  
"In such short notice? How is anyone going to get anything up in time?"  
  
"They extended this event for two weeks. So it's going to be held later." Looking down, Mimi nodded in understanding, "Oh, I see...so are you going to do anything?"  
  
"Kido-senpai gets to decide what our dorm section will do."  
  
"How come?" Puzzled Mimi looked at him, with surprised eyes. "Because that Baka's our dorm leader!" Angry Tai scowled. "He's such a play boy! Our leader...Bah!"  
  
Sweat dropping Mimi just faked a smile. "Eh, Jyou-senpai didn't seem that bad."  
  
"He is!" Tai countered. Sweat dropping Mimi tried to change the topic off of Jyou. "Hehe...So when do find out what we're doing?"  
  
"Today actually, that's where we're heading." A while later the two stood in front of the main hall of the school and finding Matt waiting for them. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Hey we aren't late!" Faking hurt, Tai pouted. "We're right on time!"  
  
"Senpai's going to announce our section next."  
  
"I'm still not late!" Taking Tai by the hair, Matt dragged him inside. "That's not the point! I had to wait out here for you, when you said you'd be here in five minutes!"  
  
"Ow! Ow! Watch the hair!" Tai whined as Matt scowled at him. Mimi sweat dropped before following them in. "Eh...boys..."  
  
Inside there were crowds of students waiting for the announcement and chattering with one another. "Hope he doesn't make us dress like girls again," Tai mumbled to himself. Overhearing Mimi paled a bit before asking, "What did he make you do?"  
  
Leaning against the wall Matt sighed, scratching his head. "Don't ask."  
  
"Right..." she trailed off as Jyou came up onto the stage grinning. "Alright my little pawns, ready to heat what I, the genius that I am, came up with?" Taichi mumbled under his breath while Matt rolled his eyes. "Pompous jerk..."  
  
"My great idea for this year is to...create our own restaurants!" There was a sigh of relief from both Tai and Mimi but it faded as Jyou went on. "But to make it interesting...all the waitresses there are going to dress up as fairytale kawaii girls!"  
  
"Nani?!" A chorus of shouts went through the crowd. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Argh! You mean like a princess?!"  
  
"Ieeeeee!!!"  
  
Giving them all a stern look before he left, Jyou exited the stage but not without some final words. "Yea, yea. But my plan is sure to win. Whichever group comes up with the best costumes and business gets a special prize!"  
  
Groaning Mimi slumped against the wall. 'This will never go may way will it?' Next to her Matt slammed his fist against the wall, frowning. 'Again?' Tai on the other hand was running around climbing onto chairs and shouting, "Booooo!!! Booooo!!! We are men! How are we gonna get chicks dressed as chicks?!"  
  
Sweat dropping she couldn't help but smile. Running up to her Ken grinned, eyes sparkling. "Miki! Aw, isn't this great! We get to be all pretty and I can finally use some of my design ideas!" Grabbing her hand he dragged her away beaming. "You can help me with them since no one else will!"  
  
Mimi let out a yelp before running off with Ken, leaving Matt and Tai to watch them leave. "Ichijouji! How dare you steal Miki away from us, even for a minute!" Fuming, Tai waved a fist at them and yelled, "Come back here, thief!"  
  
-To be continued. 


	7. Chapter VII

I'll take Boys over Flowers:// Part 7  
  
A/N: Continued, from before. Old chapters.  
  
********  
  
Mimi watched as Ken pulled the needle in and out of the cloth, making sure each stitch was in line with the others. 'He's really good.' Wistfully sighing, she looked down at her own piece of cloth. It was only partly stitched, with the string so far apart from each loop that the material was hardly together at all. Grimacing at her lack of ability she contented herself with looking around the room they were in.  
  
After dragging her out of the auditorium, Ken had jabbered on about all the ideas he had for costumes and dresses, before leading her to his dorm and revealing a huge chest full of various sewing materials and sketches. Picking up one of the booklets he had, she flipped through the pages, eyeing the designs and patterns for clothing. She had to admit...for such a strange boy he had good taste.  
  
Tracing the design of one dress in particular Mimi sighed. She missed being a girl, though it had only been a few days. 'Can't wear pretty things like this anymore...can't talk and shop with Sora all the time...Sora!' Mimi had forgotten about her best friend completely! Cursing at herself she mentally made a note to call the girl later that night.  
  
Scowling she was about to turn back to her faulty sewing but stopped and blushed when she noticed Ken staring at her...almost studying her. "Na...nani? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
Embarrassed she tried to hide her blush with the cloth but stopped when she noticed Ken sigh. Looking at the boy concerned now she wondered out loud, "Is something wrong Ken?"  
  
Giving her a wistful look he set his work down before laying on his back, letting the plush carpet cushion his head. "I was just thinking...if I looked naturally like a girl like you...maybe Jyou-senpai would notice me more..."  
  
A deep crimson spread over Mimi's cheeks but she shook it off, giving the boy a quizzical look. "Ah...you really love Jyou-kun, eh Ken?" Rolling over to look at her, he shook his head before getting up. "I'm not gay..."  
  
"Eh..." Mimi sweat dropped before laughing a little. 'You could've fooled me...'  
  
"Hmm...I'm really not." Closing his eyes, Ken sighed lightly. "I don't love Jyou-senpai because he's a guy...I...I love him because well...he's Jyou- senpai." Mimi stared at him confused before answering, "Ken that makes no sense what so ever." Chuckling a little he nodded. "I know, I know. But he's Jyou-senpai. Everyone loves him..."  
  
'Taichi sure doesn't...' mused Mimi.  
  
"I guess...I can't help but be drawn to him too." Ken admitted sadly. Giving the boy a sympathetic look, Mimi patted his back. "Aw, don't worry. You'll find someone, though I'm not sure if Jyou is the type you want. He's looking more for..."  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"Eh...hehe. Yea." Mimi continued to pat him, not sure what to do. 'Poor guy...weird but poor guy...' Silence filled the room as Ken hung his head low, while Mimi tried to comfort him sweat dropping. Near the window a small potted plant moved back and forth trying to keep its balance long enough to peek through. "Matt, hold me still! Put your back into it!"  
  
"Baka!" Grumbling Matt strained, as Tai stood on his shoulders trying to look through Ken's window. "Tai this is illegal. You can't spy on people like this!"  
  
"I'm not spying!" Looking down at him with tears running down his face, Tai put in a worried voice, "Aren't you worried about Miki? Just think of all the weird torture that kidnapper Ken must be doing to him!"  
  
-Visions on Ken dressing Mimi up in weird costumes, a crying Mimi as Ken wrapped her up in tin foil and finally of him carrying a whip as Mimi cowered in a corner, popped up next to the boys as Matt sweat dropped and Tai cried. -  
  
"We have to save him!" Scrambling to catch a hold of the windows ledge Tai bounced, making Matt almost fall over. "I...I almost have it!" Giving one last grab for it, Tai leaped up grabbing the frame. "Yatta!!!" Hoisting himself up, Tai peered through the glass eagerly. What he saw made him drop the ledge, fall onto Matt and make them topple over.  
  
"Agh! What?! Why did you drop it?" Angry Matt glared as Tai scrambled to his feet frantic. "We! We need to get in there! Ken is molesting Miki!" Grabbing Matt's wrist Tai dashed into the building crying out war cries as he went. "Kyyyaaaaa!!!! I'll kill you Ichijouji!!!"  
  
"Nani?!" Matt yelled as he got dragged off in the panic. 'I don't believe it...' Running up two flights of stairs Tai made it to Ken's door. Lifting up his leg he was about to kick it down when Matt grabbed him from behind. "No you don't! Ken would not do that Tai. This is insane!"  
  
"Nooo!!! Argh!!!" Struggling to get free Tai waved his arms and legs around frantically. "This is for Miki's purity!!!" Both looking up, Ken and Mimi stared at the door, hearing the commotion. "What's going on?" Getting up Mimi walked towards the noise and leaned her head against it. "Who could it..."  
  
"For Miki!!!"  
  
"Tai?!" Jumping back wide-eyed she stared at the door sweat dropping. "Kamiya-kun?" Getting up Ken walked towards her opening the door. "Why would he..."  
  
Looking out Ken and Mimi stared out speechless, with massive sweat drops on their faces, at what they saw. In front of them was Matt trying to hold Tai back as the other boy was squirming around, gnawing on Matt's arm, mumbling, "For Miki!" as he did so.  
  
Breaking through the shock Mimi stepped out flustered. "What's going on?!" Snapping his head up Matt flushed as he realized they had an audience. Dropping Tai, he gave the boy a scowl as he inspected his now chewed on arm. "Ask Mr. Savior over there."  
  
Blushing Tai stuttered as he looked at Mimi glaring at him. "I...I was saving you f...from Ichijouji."  
  
"Saving me?" Mimi raised an eyebrow skeptically as Ken sweat dropped behind her.  
  
"Save him from what?" she asked, startled. Jumping up Tai pointed an accusing finger at the boy. "You! I saw you two! You were forcing yourself on Miki!"  
  
"What?!" Both Ken and Mimi stared at him blankly. Then Mimi remembered, when she had hugged the boy to make him feel better. "Aw...you mean the hug?"  
  
"Yes! I saw Ichijouji lure you into hugging him!" Shaking now Tai glared. "Ho...How shameful!" Ken just sweat dropped more and Mimi broke out in laughter. "He...he...Taichi! You baka!"  
  
"Eh?" Looking at her with a hurt expression, Tai whimpered. "I was saving you..." Bopping him on the head, Mimi smiled at his denseness. "I gave him a hug on my own free will. He wasn't feeling good that's all." Turning to Matt she couldn't help break out into a smile. "But I'm glad the you guys were worried enough about me to show up."  
  
Embarrassment melting away Tai jumped at the thought of making her smile. "So you're not mad? Yah!" Taking Ken's hands, he danced around in a circle as the other boy scowled. "Hey stop you baka! I'm getting dizzy!"  
  
Laughing Mimi looked at Matt, happiness shining on her face. "I'm glad you- "She was cut off as Matt turned away and headed down the stairs. "I was dragged here. Your affairs have nothing to do with me."  
  
Hurt Mimi watched him leave as Tai frowned calling after him. "Matt! Don't be mean to Miki! Matt! Where are you going?!"  
  
"I'm going to practice...don't follow me." Without another word the blonde disappeared down the flight leaving behind, two fuming boys and an almost in tears girl. 'Why was he so cold?' Staring at the ground Mimi forced her tears back. 'I can't cry...I can't cry...boys don't cry!'  
  
Still angry Tai stomped around yelling. "That guy is so difficult! How rude!" He stopped when he saw how hurt Mimi looked and went up to her. "Hey, didn't I ever tell you Matt could be a jerk? Don't mind him he's probably just mad because I dragged him here for nothing."  
  
Trying to lighten the mood, Ken nodded, offering a small smile. "That's, right. I'm sure he's not mad at you personally." Sniffing Mimi hiccupped before nodding. "Yea...moody jerk..."  
  
Cracking into a grin Tai wrapped his arms around her and Ken, dragging them down, the stairs. "Hey let's go to the office! Before we got here the secretary told Matt and me that one of your suitcases arrived!"  
  
Perking up, Mimi looked at him. "Really?" She thought about what it could be. 'Sora must've sent it...maybe they're the extra men's clothes she said she'd send me...'  
  
*****  
  
In her dorm, Mimi cracked open the chest, with the help of Izzy, who met up with them in the office. Lifting up the head of the chest she cried out, "My clothes!"  
  
Beaming she started to sort through the various shirts, jackets, pants and etc. that her best friend had gotten. 'Hmm...Sora must've gotten her good taste from being with me so long...'  
  
Watching from her behind, the boys stared wide-eyed. Stepping forward Tai sweat dropped before picking up a jacket. "Jeeze Miki, you sure have a lot of clothes!"  
  
Spotting a vanilla colored package, Ken snatched it up from the clothing. "Hey looks like they sent you more then just clothes." Turning away from the clothing Mimi took the parchment, opening it eagerly. 'Sora remembered!' Ripping it apart she found her diary and a few other various items.  
  
Squealing Mimi didn't notice as a picture wafted out of her grip onto the ground. Bending over Izzy picked up the photo, eyes widening as he looked at it. "Wow who's this? Miki you didn't say you had a girlfriend!"  
  
Snatching the picture out of his hands, Mimi stared at it flushed. It was of Sora smiling, all dressed up. Taking on a dreamy look in her eyes, Mimi sighed as she gazed at the picture. 'I miss you so much Sora...it just isn't the same without my best friend...'  
  
Watching her surprised the boys all had different reactions, from Mimi's behavior. Sweat dropping Izzy scratched his head. "Guess she is Miki's girlfriend from his reaction." Ken nodded a bit shocked. "Didn't think he had one. Must've been hard to leave her behind." He gave the boy a sympathetic look, mistaking his expression for love instead of homesickness.  
  
Tai on the other hand was standing in the corner, pale and seemingly in a state of shock and displeasure. 'Miki has a girlfriend?!?!!? He...he looks like he really loves her!' Tai's heart fell at the thought but he soon slapped himself for it. 'Wh...what's wrong with me? Why should I...why should I care if he has a girlfriend? I'm not gay! I'm not! I shouldn't care...I shouldn't care!'  
  
But as he stared at Mimi in her dreamy state, he felt s pain in his chest. 'What's wrong with me? Could it...could it be I have feelings for Miki?! But Miki's a boy! No I'm not gay! But...why does my heart feel so heavy all of a sudden?'  
  
Not noticing the pained looked on Tai's face, Mimi spun around the room, happy. "I'll have to call her later!" Spinning to face her friends she beamed, tucking the photo into her pocket. "Let's go get something to eat!"  
  
Ken and Izzy nodded, with Tai looking at the ground in confusion. Hooking her arms with him and Ken, Mimi led them out with Izzy closing the door behind them.  
  
*****  
  
Running, the wind dancing in his hair, Matt used his pole to catapult himself up and over the bar. Falling, he closed his eyes, readying himself for the soft impact of the cushion below him. 'Ah...'  
  
As he landed Matt opened his eyes staring up at the sky, in thought. Lying there on his back, the world disappeared around him. 'I shouldn't...' Thinking of what he said earlier, Matt frowned, a funny feeling gripping his heart. "I shouldn't have snapped at her like that..."  
  
*****  
  
:Ring, Ring:  
  
:Click:  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Sora!!"  
  
"Mimi!!!"  
  
"It's you-!!" Both girls screamed into the phone at the same time. "Mimi I miss you so much! It's about time you called!" Guilty, Mimi twisted the cord of the payphone. "Gomen, Gomen I got wrapped up in things here."  
  
"Did you get to meet Yamato?" Sora questioned excitedly on the other end. Brightening, Mimi beamed. "Yah, I did! He's my roommate even!"  
  
"Mimi! I thought you got a single room? Isn't it dangerous?"  
  
"I thought so too but there's not enough rooms, everyone's sharing! It's okay though, I can keep my secret and Yamato is--" Remembering the evening's events she cut herself off. 'How could Matt be so cruel?'  
  
"Mimi? Mimi?" Concerned by her friend's sudden quietness, Sora questioned on. "Mimi what's the matter?"  
  
"I..."  
  
-Flash-  
  
"What happens to you is none of my business."  
  
-End-  
  
"It's nothing Sora, I'm just a bit tired."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of coarse silly! Now tell me what's been going on with you?"  
  
"Well besides missing you, just the usual. Oh and your brother Osamu (Ken's older brother, don't ask -__-*) is worried sick about you! He's so angry you left without telling him!"  
  
"Ahahaha." Mimi laughed as she pictured her enraged brother waving a fist at her all the way from America. "Nii-chan will be fine. He's just over protective."  
  
"You can say that!" Both girls broke out into a fit of giggles. Suddenly Mimi perked up as she heard footsteps coming closer. Muffling Sora's voice with her hand she peeked around the corner to see Yamato coming towards her, walking the strangest looking dog she had ever seen.  
  
Were there really white dogs with bluish/black stripes in Japan? 'Matt,' she thought, watching him get closer. Quickly hiding behind a potted plant as he walked by her, Mimi decided to follow him. "Hey Sora? It was good talking to you but I have to go. I'll call you again soon."  
  
"Huh? Well okay Mimi, take care!" Looking at her phone pensively, Sora frowned as she hung up. "Mimi...what's going on down there?"  
  
Silently creeping behind him like a stalker, Mimi watched as Matt headed towards their dorm. 'He's taking the dog?' Deciding to quicken her pace she started to jog when she suddenly hit a trash bin and tripped, "Kyaa-!!!"  
  
"Who's there?!" Whipping around in alarm, Yamato quickly scanned the area just to find Mimi on the ground, groaning in pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! That hurt!," she was rubbing her head when she realized four pairs of eyes staring at her. "Uh...Hey, Matt just looking for my contact lens. Hehehe..."  
  
With an eyebrow raised, Matt gave her a weird look. "You don't wear contacts."  
  
"I don't? I mean, well...I...um..."  
  
"Never mind." Turning back around, Matt began to walk back down the hall, the dog following him. "Wa--wait!!!" Running after him Mimi failed to notice him stop, running straight into his back. "Ah!! Gomen!!"  
  
"You are so clumsy!" Scowling at her Matt glared but felt bad when Mimi's eyes started to water. Turning his back to her, he forced a cough before saying, "It was my fault too for stopping to suddenly, I'm sorry. Hey, suck it up, you don't want the guys to see you like that."  
  
Blinking the tears away, smiling Mimi nodded. "No I just had something in my eye that's all. Is that your dog?"  
  
"Oh him? That's Gabumon, the Dorm 2's mascot. He's a rare mutt."  
  
"Rare mutt?"  
  
"Yup." Going up to the new person, Gabumon started to sniff Mimi, breaking out into soppy kisses afterwards. "He--hey! Stop that! Hey!"  
  
"That's weird." Watching them with a perplexed look, Matt wondered out loud, "Gabumon usually dislikes strangers but LOVES girls."  
  
Their eyes met for an instant but both turned away flushed. "Bu--but I mean, well. This must just be a special case."  
  
"Ye--yea..." Mimi touched her chest, as she felt her heart beating rapidly. 'He couldn't possibly know...' Turning to look at him, she noticed a faint blush on his cheeks and wondered what could've caused it. "Matt, you're going to our room right? Mind if I go with you, I was just calling Sora and was about to go there anyhow."  
  
'Sora...she called that name when she had that fever...' he thought, frowning but nodded when she said, "Yea, sure let's go."  
  
The first few minutes of the walk went on silently before Matt broke the ice by asking, "So who's this Sora?"  
  
"Huh?" Startled by the question Mimi looked at him funny before breaking out into a soft smile. "Sora is my dearest friend."  
  
Matt turned to her surprised as Mimi proceeded to pull out a picture from her pocket. "We grew up together and she has always been precious to me. We promised to go to high school together and that we'd always be there for eachother. I miss her..." Seeing the saddened look on her face he wanted to say something but didn't know what. "I--well...Miki."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"About...about earlier." Stopping his stride, Matt scratched his head while looking to the floor. "Gomen."  
  
"Eh?" Eyes widening, Mimi stared at him. "What for?"  
  
"For hurting you." He lifted his head to meet her gaze, eyes shining sincerely. "I...I guess I was just mad at Tai or something but I didn't mean to take it out on you. I--I'm sorry...I'm sorry."  
  
"Matt..." Happy at what he said, Mimi couldn't help her self and lunged herself at him into a hug. "Oh, Matt I'm so happy! I forgive you, I understand! Oh, I knew we could be friends!!"  
  
Standing stiff and dumbfounded Matt didn't know what to say, while blushing crimson he thought, 'He really is a girl!'  
  
*****  
  
Walking down the hall, Saturday morning, Mimi sighed bored. When she woke up Matt was already gone and she was confused on what to do since the competition was canceled. Footsteps coming closer, Mimi looked up to catch a flash of brown before it bounced right in front of her. "Ohhhaaayyyoooo Miki-chhhaaannnnn!"  
  
"Ah! Ohayo Tai!" Mimi answered with a sweatdrop. "Come on you're late!" he said excitedly. "For what?" confused, Mimi started to follow him as he lead her down the hall.  
  
"We started building stands for the restaurants hours ago but Jyou rented our group in particular a small building nearby, so we don't need to build, just start sooner."  
  
"What do you mean? Why is Jyou-senpai in our group?" she asked, as scowl formed on Tai's face. He shook his head scornfully at the name and explained, "Apparently the school board is making him participate in his own ideas. He probably decided to be in our group cuz you and Ken are in it and he thought he'd have a better chance of winning. He's cheating by renting that store and giving is a head start but hey, who are we to complain?"  
  
"So what does this all mean?"  
  
"Ken has been passing costumes out to people in our dorm for the last few hours. We start this afternoon."  
  
"Nani?!?!" Shocked and horrified Mimi turned pale. 'I have to wear a dress? What if they figure it out!?'  
  
"I know, it sucks but I think you'd look kkaaawwaaaiiiiii in a dress Miki- !!"  
  
"T-Tai!! Of coarse I wouldn't!"  
  
*****  
  
Mimi had tried to spend the rest of the day avoiding everyone, especially Ken who was constantly calling her name. Soon she arrived at Shin's clinic, her nerves shot. "Kidoooooo-senseiiiiii!"  
  
"Ah-!!! I hear a demon! Satan must want me for his lover!"  
  
"Baka!" Whacking the good doctor with her shoe, Mimi sweatdropped as he rubbed his head. "Yeesh, what do you want missy?" he asked, rubbing his head. "I need your help."  
  
"Didn't I say--"  
  
"Oh, Kido sensei!" Grabbing onto him, Mimi began to whimper into his shirt. "Wah-!! What do I do? If I wear a dress for the stupid bizarre they might find me out!"  
  
"Agh!! This is a new shirt! What do you think you're do---"  
  
"You have to help my Kido-sensei!" Wringing him back in forth now in frustration, Mimi didn't notice Shin's glasses slide off making a crack sound. "Ah...gomen?"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr get out!!!" Flushed and angry Shin took her by the shoulders and led her to the door in a huff. And don't come back!!!" The door slamming behind Mimi's head drooped in despair. 'What'll I do? I'm doomed!'  
  
"Miki-chan!"  
  
"K--Ken?!"  
  
"Ah Ha! I finally found you!"  
  
-To be continued... 


	8. Chapter VIII

I'll take Boys over 8  
  
Volume II  
  
A/N: More old chapters...  
  
*****  
  
'How did this come to pass?' Mimi wondered, as she pulled at the short skirt she was wearing. Ken had finally caught her and like the rest of the boys in the school was forced into costume, bombarded with makeup and was dressed up as Alice, from Alice in Wonderland. How did she sink so low?  
  
"Oh, Miki you look so kawaii!" Beaming at his work, with starry eyes, Ken clapped his hands together delighted. "I'm sure you'll rake in tons of guys looking like that!"  
  
Looking down at her outfit, Mimi couldn't help but sweatdrop. The costume was just like the one they had in the Disney Movie and she was wearing a long blonde wig to boot. 'I'm so dead...'  
  
Leading her out of the back, wearing his own costume, which happened to be Snow White's. Ken, grinned as he saw the other guys all wearing his designs. "Minna! You all look so adorable!"  
  
Quite a few grumbles were heard through the group but Tai, dressed up as an Arabian princess, broke out into a huge smile when he saw Mimi. "Miki-chan! You look sooooo kawaii!"  
  
Rushing up to her, he grabbed her into a hug, to her dismay. "T-Tai! Let go!" As he did so, he had a sheepish smile on his face and said, "Gomen, gomen. Now we only have to wait for Matt and Jyou."  
  
Wondering what costume Matt would have to wear, Mimi's train of thought was broken when she heard loud gasps from the others. There standing in the doorway, dressed as two kimono-clad women, Matt blushed as Jyou just smiled whipping out a feathered fan to go with his outfit. Before she could say anything, Ken was the one who first shouted what was on all their minds. "Kido-senpai! Yamato-kun! You two are so beautiful-!!!!"  
  
Blushing and even deeper shade of crimson, Matt tried to hide behind his fan as Jyou basked in the attention. "I know, I know. Aw, stop hiding Ishida! Let them admire our great beauty."  
  
Mimi sweatdropped at what he said but still couldn't hide the aw in her voice, as she and Tai rushed up to them. "Matt! You look so cool!" Looking up at her in surprise, Matt blushed when he saw what she was wearing. 'K-K- Kawaii-!!' he thought, blushing.  
  
Taking charge of the situation, Jyou tapped his fan against Tai's head to get everyone's attention. "Okay listen!"  
  
"HEY!" Tai growled, rubbing his head. Ignoring the angry outburst from the other boy, Jyou went on. "We start in 30 minutes. Everyone get ready to open the shop and remember! We are women while we are here and you must act like it! Any screw ups and you'll have to answer to me personally!"  
  
"Hai, hai." Everyone answered in annoyance except for Ken who swooned saying, "Kido-senpai is just too cool!"  
  
***  
  
It had been a few hours since they had opened the restaurant and things were going pretty smoothly. They were a big success with the boys from neighboring schools and to his dismay; Matt seemed to be the most popular waitress. With men calling him left and right, the others sweatdropped, watching in pity. 'Poor Ishida...'  
  
Herself not doing too bad either, Mimi smiled as she was called to serve another customer. So far she had been called cute and asked out by many guys but none of her classmates had figured out whom she really was.  
  
That being a big relief, Mimi started to enjoy being in a girl again and took in all the attention with a smile. While she was pouring a glass of water for a customer, a young man from across the room winked and motioned for her to come over. Thinking he wanted some water too, she headed towards him with a smile. "Konnichiwa! How may I serve you?"  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to a girl as pretty as you!" Blushing, Mimi tried to hide her embarrassment with a laugh. "I bet you say that to all the storybook girls you meet!"  
  
"No, I'd have to say you're the prettiest one I've ever seen." Giving her a 'heartbreaker' smile, the boy winked causing Mimi to blush. "He, he. You charmer."  
  
Feeling a bit nervous Mimi was about to walk away when she was stopped by a strong grip her arm. "Hey wait up. My name is Kozue Nikitta. What's your name?"  
  
Feeling her body tense, she wished he would just let go but kept her voice steady when she answered, "Alice." With that she jerked her arm away and walked off as the young man watched her with a funny grin on his face. "Alice...You've lit my heart on fire."  
  
***  
  
Washing her face in the bathroom, Mimi sighed in exaughstion. It had been a long day and it was finally time to quit and go home! Grant it she had to wear the costume back because Jyou said they couldn't take any risks of customers recognizing them but still she was happy.  
  
Walking out of the shop she was surprised to see the guy from earlier standing there. "Hey, so you finally came out!" Shocked, Mimi just stared at him before stuttering, "W-What are you doing here still?"  
  
"Waiting for you." Grinning he offered his arm, walking towards her. "Mind if I walk you to your destination?" Pushing it away, Mimi started walking down the street. "Thanks but I'll manage by myself."  
  
"Come on, please?" Jogging after her, he shot her puppy dog eyes before kneeling in front of her. "I just wanted to get to know you better! It's only a walk, please Alice-chan!"  
  
People were starting to stare at the spectacle the boy was making and Mimi sweatdropped before consenting, "Fine! But please get up!" Smiling he offered his arm again and she took it with an annoyed look. "You don't give up do you?"  
  
"Not when there is a pretty girl involved," he explained.  
  
Watching them from a little ways away, Matt frowned as he watched them walk off. He had seen that guy before and if his hunch was right, wasn't someone Mimi should be wandering off with.  
  
*****  
  
Looking around, Mimi started to worry not recognizing where they were. "Ne Kozue-kun...where are we?" They had been walking for quite awhile now and it was starting to get dark. Suddenly grabbing her by the shoulders, Kozue pinned Mimi to a tree. "We're right where I wanted us to be."  
  
Freezing, Mimi's heart raced, as panic started to well up inside her. "K- Kozue?!" Leaning in closer to her, Kozue brought his face close to hers, licking the side of her face. "Such a naive girl...is wandering off with a stranger."  
  
He brought his hand up and caressed her cheek. "But you know...it's your fault for being so cute..." In her head Mimi screamed in terror as tears rolled down her cheeks. 'Please, please someone! Help me!'  
  
"Stop, please!"  
  
"Shut up!" Pushing Mimi harder against the tree, Kozue smiled wickedly. "Didn't I tell you this was your fault? It's your fault this is happening!" He started to explore up her shirt, as Mimi stiffened. Her fault? Her fault? It was her fault wasn't it? She was the one who had been so naive to follow a stranger. She was so stupid...  
  
The light fading from her eyes, Mimi slumped, feeling weak. 'All my fault...' she thought as she soon passed out. Snorting as he felt Mimi's body go limp, Kozue growled. It wasn't any fun if they weren't councious. He wouldn't hear them scream or call out for help. What a pity.  
  
Caressing her face, a smirck appeared on his lips. "You may be in a dream world but I'm sure you'll taste the same councious or not."  
  
"I didn't know gentlemen took adavantage of women when they were knocked out."  
  
"What?!" Swinging around, Kozue was greeted with a leg smacking into his face. Letting Mimi go, he stumbled back in pain and clutched his head. "Argh! My face! My beautiful face!"  
  
"Hmph." Glaring, coldly Yamato popped his knuckles expectently. "That was for putting your revolting hands on her."  
  
"Why you!" Angry Kozue retaliated by charging Yamato but was knocked down as the other boy began to kick his ass. Recoiling in pain, Kozue looked at him with confusion. "She's just a damn slut. She followed me, hell she invited me! It was her fault this happened to her!"  
  
Yamato listened stone-faced but inside he fumed. He had thought he had taken out all his anger beating him up but this guy didn't know when to quit! Hatred in his eyes, Yamato answered the boy, acid hanging off of every word. "Never say anything like that about her. Ever. Her fault? The only thing she did was trust someone she thought would help her but you? You're a sick bastard and I'm--"  
  
Cutting him off, Kozue smiled sadistically. "I see, you like her. Did I taint your little girlfriend, pretty boy? Got there before you had the chance?" Finshing what he began, Yamato answered cooly. "-going to kill you."  
  
"Wha-" he couldn't finish as Yamato's elbow slammed directly under his jaw, blood spurting out of his mouth. As he watched Kozue's body drop, his face not as 'beautiful' as it was, Yamato wore a remorse look. "If you hadn't have touched her...I wouldn't have beaten you as badly."  
  
Picking Mimi up and hoisting her onto his back, he started towards the academy. It was dark already and a long walk but he didn't care. Atleast the person asleep on his back wasn't hurt. He thanked Kami-sama he had gotten there, before the other boy had assaulted her.  
  
*****  
  
Up and down, Up and down. Mimi felt like she was on an dinky amusment ride. Feeling a stirring on his back, Yamato looked behind to see Mimi rubbing her head tiredly. "Yamato...?"  
  
"It's me Miki."  
  
"You..." Realizing what happened, her eyes shot open in shock but her body didn't move too exaughsted. "You saved me?"  
  
"Yea...I guess he thought you were a girl in that dress." Giving her a smile, he turned back to the road. On his back, Mimi's emotioned started to swirl into a tornado. The terror, how she felt so stupid and hopeless. She must've passed out and then...Yamato rescued her.  
  
She wanted to jump from his back and hug him and cry and thank him and so many things! But she was too tired. The sand man took ahold of her once more, making her fall back into dreams.  
  
*****  
  
He had taken off the wig and now combed her bangs from her eyes. They had gotten back a few hours ago and Yamato remembered how Tai and Ken rushed up to him worried to death. Had they been gone that long? He didn't notice. He was swept up in his own thoughts.  
  
But avoiding their amid questions he had brought her to their room and laid her in bed. She had been knocked out since and Yamato didn't really feel like leaving her. He had a feeling she would need someone when she awoke and didn't wan't to risk not being there. Still absent mindedly brushing his hands through her hair, Yamato gazed at her sleeping face. He had to admit even when mascarading as a boy she was still cute.  
  
His fingers escaped her hair and started to make their way to her face, tracing its features. She stirred but he didn't stop until they reached her lips. Leaning down closer he didn't realize what he was doing. Inches apart, Yamato breathed heavily before jerking back. Was he just about to do what he thought he was?  
  
Looking back at her, he inwardly smacked himself. "I'd much rather have my women councious." Suddenly Mimi started to groan. Going to her side, Yamato immediatly took her hand. "Miki. Miki I'm right here."  
  
Sitting up in bed, she started to look around her in a slight daze. Finally her eyes registering on the boy in front of her, memories of earlier that night flooded her mind. Tears, silently sliding down her face, Mimi broke down. Everything that had happened crushing down on her. Bringing her into his arms, Yamato shushed, gently rubbing her back. "I won't tell anybody. Just cry Miki."  
  
*****  
  
The next morning Mimi walked down the halls, with a yawn. Yamato hadn't been there when she woke up but she was a bit relieved. Thinking about what happened made her heart race and feel ashamed at the same time.  
  
How could she do that? Boys don't cry and she must've made a fool out of herself! Matt had been kind enough to let her cry on him and comfort her but he must think she was such a weirdo! What kind of boy cried all over his friends?  
  
She was afraid to see him later on. He might think she was gay and not wan't to be her friend anymore. The thought of that happening made her feel heavy. He had been so kind and her savior...he wouldn't abandon her now would he?  
  
"Miki-!!!!!" Snapping her out of her thoughts, Tai rushed up, bringing her into a tight hug. His voice muffled against her back he mumbled, "Imph sho gad ur ohay." Blushing crimson, she tried to pry him off as people started to stare. "Tai, please let go!"  
  
Running up to them panting, Ken scowled at Tai but looked relieved when he saw Mimi. "Miki it's good to see you up! We were so worried when Matt brought you in last night!" Wondering how much they knew, Mimi decided to question, "Umm...what did he say?"  
  
Pouting, Tai crossed his arms. "He didn't tell us a thing! Just glared and walked to your dorm! How rude was that? After me and Ken were soooooo worried about you! I couldn't sleep at night!!" Ken nodded, "But what did happen to you Miki? You were out cold."  
  
Mimi was relieved and thankful that Matt hadn't told them but felt uneasy when Ken asked her the question. Should she tell them? No, it would make her seem even stranger. "Erm...well we had uh decided to walk home after work and well I guess I was more tired then I thought and dozed off. Matt must've been nice enough to carry me home."  
  
Scowling even deeper, Tai whined, "That's not fair!! I should've been there, I wanted to carry you home Miki!" Ken and Mimi sweatdropped. "Tai- !!"  
  
*****  
  
The wind ruffled his hair, as he landed on the soft plush underneath him. After last nights ordeal, Yamato had decided to wake up early and practice his jumping. He had a feeling Miki wouldn't wan't to see him so he made sure not to wake her.  
  
Flipping onto his stomach, he lazily played with the grass. Yesterday had been so hectic and how she just broke down in his arms...He started to blush at the thought. Why was he so flustered everytime he thought of last night? Was he actually attracted to the phony boy? 'It can't be!'  
  
Shaking his head, Matt diminished the thought. Who was he to fall in love? He didn't have room for things like that! Frowning he decided to change his thoughts to the band practice he had later that day and the new song he was writing...  
  
*****  
  
Wandering around the buildings, Mimi sighed bored because it was Sunday. She had managed to ditch Tai and Ken with their onslaught of questions, hours ago and decided she would see Shin and apologize for before.  
  
Making her way into the doctors chambers she greeted with a "Konnichiwa sensei!" He almost spilled his coffee. "Don't you ever knock Mouse?"  
  
"Mouse?" Mimi wrinkled her nose. "Can't you think of a better nickname? Like Hime, or Beauty or..."  
  
"Mouse." Shin stated with a scowl. "So what brings you back here? Just decided to grace me with your presence?"  
  
"Exactly!" Plopping down on the bed, to Shin's dismay, Mimi started to tell him what had happened. Twenty minutes and a box of tissues later, Mimi concluded as Shin nodded gravely. "Didn't I tell you it would be dangerous?"  
  
"But this wasn't because I was dressed like a guy, it was because I was a girl! So your warning had nothing to do with it!"  
  
"Well what if Ishida found out?"  
  
"He didn't so I'm glad!" They argued about it for a good fifteen minutes before they were interupted by the opening door. Striding in with an annoyed look, Jyou's frown turned into a grin when he saw Mimi.  
  
"Aw, Miki-chan! What are you doing here? Stay away from my brother or he'll take advantage of a pretty boy like you!" Shin scowled as Mimi blushed. "Y- Your b-brother? Shin?"  
  
"Unfortunatly." Shin faced Jyou. "What do you wan't?"  
  
"Hmm, just here to tell you that dad want's you to call him later."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Something about Miyako having troubles with the Ball in a few weeks and needing help." Shin groaned, while Mimi listened curious. "Can't that little runt do things on her own? She always signs up to do things way over her head and then has to call us to bail her out!" (Miyako is Shin and Jyou's little sister)  
  
"Yea, yea. I know what you mean." Making his way back to the door, he flashed Mimi a toothy smile. "Ciao Miki! Seeya at the rehersal?"  
  
"Rehersal?"  
  
"Yea, I heard Ishida and his band are practicing tonight. Always a mini party when they do that. Seeya there!"  
  
"Yea...Seeya there." Mimi grew excited. She would be able to hear Yamato Ishida play live and in person!!  
  
*****  
  
When Mimi got to the stage later that night, the seats were packed with students. Trying to find Tai or Ken, she got squashed and pushed all over the place. Grabbing her from the danger of the crowd, Matt looked at her amused. "It's not time for a mosh pit yet."  
  
"Hmph." Pouting, Mimi frowned. "You didn't tell me you were playing!"  
  
"I didn't think you'd be interested." He started towards the instruments, as Mimi followed. "What do you mean not interested! I used to listen you you when I was in junior high!" she explained, excited.  
  
"Really." Yamato paid no attention to her, tuning his bass. "I suppose that's the only reason you speak to me?"  
  
"Of c-course not!" she stuttered out in surprise. She hadn't expected that and felt a bit guilty because it was partly true. Looking at her feet she decided to mention, "Yamato about yesterday..."  
  
"Nothing happened." Still not looking up, he nodded. "It's our secret." Relief flooded her and Mimi smiled. "Thank you so muc-" Interupting her, Yamato started to walk away. "Go take your seat. We're starting soon."  
  
Watching him go, she couldn't help but smile. 'Even though I acted so weird...nothing has changed. I'm so glad.'  
  
Taking a seat, Mimi suddenly felt something very heavy on her back. Turning around she found Tai beaming, as Ken took a seat next to her. "We finally found you Miki!!"  
  
"T-Tai! Ken! I was looking for you two!"  
  
"You mean after you left us?" Ken answered wryly. "Eh, he I wasn't..." she started, when the lights began to get dim, as the stage curtain was pulled up. Leaning back, even though Tai was still there, Mimi made herself comfortable, though she still had butterflies in her stomach. 'This is so exciting!'  
  
Onstage Matt gazed across the crowd till he found his friends. Leaning against the mic, he nodded towards Daisuke as they started to play a soft tune, before he sung the lyrics to his new song:  
  
-The road that runs in the city is like a river of light The ground ripping us apart is just like the Milky Way  
  
It's strange... My heart is quietly swaying. I want to accept it all with you, like the sea.  
  
Destiny... Why does one person fall in love with another? Each time I ask love, I encounter myself. Destiny... The stars will lead me, if that's my fate. No matter what happens, I'll be OK. You are always there in my universe.  
  
Even if we disappear, the sights of the city wouldn't seem to change, but actually they would  
  
It's not the same world without someone else, because we live connected to each other at an unseen place.  
  
Destiny... Nobody except you can become you. So with a smile, in tears, I tell you that you're irreplaceable. Destiny... Because that's our promise from before we were born. Our love can overcome sorrow. Shining in your universe, I become myself.  
  
Destiny... Why does one person fall in love with another? Each time I ask love, I encounter myself. Destiny... The stars will lead me, if that's my fate. No matter what happens, I'll be OK. You are always there in my universe.  
  
As it ended, Mimi's heart started to race, as she watched the intense emotions rising all over the stage. The band was so into what they were doing and their music it was like no one else existed in the world.  
  
Mimi wanted that. It was the reason she came and seeing Yamato play and hearing the depth of his music made her dream even stronger. 'Yamato, you'll help me fly to my dreams...won't you?'  
  
-To be continued... 


	9. Chapter IX

I'll take Boys over 9  
  
Volume II  
  
A/N: And even more old chapters...  
  
*****  
  
It had been two weeks since the whole waitress incident and everything was back to normal at Odaiba Boys Academy. Dorm III had won first prize, to Jyou's protest but the 'Lovely Ladies' cafe had been a hit. There were quite a few disappointed guys wondering where the shop had went...  
  
Humming as she made her way down the hall, Mimi was surprised to see quite a number of people running around lately. It had been pretty peaceful but for that last few days all the boys were in a rush. "Miki-kun!" Catching up to her, Ken looked flushed but extremely excited. "You wouldn't believe the great news!"  
  
"What is it Ken?" Confused at why the boy was so happy, Mimi wondered if Jyou had turned bi or something..."The ball, the ball!"  
  
"The ball..." Mimi repeated still not getting it. She already knew about the ball they were holding with the neighboring girls school but it wasn't that exciting to her. Plus it was still weeks away in January, why was Ken so excited now? Giving her an exasperated look, Ken sighed. "You're new so I suppose I can let you go for being so dense."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Miki! Aren't you excited at all?!"  
  
"But it's weeks away..." Mimi figured, shrugging. "Why get excited now?"  
  
Shaking his head, Ken pointed to all the numerous boys shuffling around. "See them? Everyone's excited weeks beforehand because everyone wants a good date! You don't want to be stuck with a loser do you?"  
  
"D-Date?!" Mimi stuttered the word out with a flush. She had never thought about that! She would have to date a girl?! "N-No way!!"  
  
Why are you so nervous? Poking her in the arm, Ken frowned when it suddenly dawned on him. "Oh! I get it! You're worried about your girlfriend right? Well it's just for the ball, it's not like you're going to marry the girl."  
  
Sweatdropping, Mimi nodded. What else could she use as an argument? Great, she was finally at peace and now she had to worry about getting a date with a girl! What self-respecting girl would even look at her? She was probably thought as a loser. Suddenly Ken slapped her on the back, making her stumble. "I almost forgot! Nevermind! You don't need to find a girl!"  
  
"Huh?" Relieved but confused, Mimi blushed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I almost forgot why I was looking for you! Jyou just told me! We're going to be honorary princessess' for the ball!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Not understanding at all and panicked, Mimi almost fainted. "What are you talking about!"  
  
"You'll see! Jyou's about to make an announcment!" Dragging her off, Ken whistled lightly, as Mimi cringed. Why were these things always happening to her?  
  
*****  
  
In the gym, Jyou smircked at everyone's response to what he just told them. "You heard me! Two members from each dorm will be chosen to be honorary girls for the ball because of the lack of females at the academy next door! If we don't do this we won't have enough dates to go around!"  
  
There were many mumbles through the crowd about who it would be and not wanting to go with a boy. Trying to hide and shuddering, Mimi slouched in her seat as Jyou went on. "Of coarse from dorm II it will be Miki Tachikawa and Ken Ichijouji!"  
  
While Jyou went off naming the other boys, Ken beamed in excitment as Mimi almost passed out. Did he have to announce it to the whole school? Next to her Tai was about to cry out in happiness. Miki in...in a dress?! This was going to be heaven! Jumping up and down in delight, Tai smiled. 'I wanna go with Miki to the ball! Then our feelings can be finalized!'  
  
Mimi shrank deeper into her seat. What was she going to do? Last time she was lucky but this time she was sure to be found out! She was so worried. Peering over his shoulder at her, Yamato smiled a little. He knew what Mimi must be going through and it made him laugh. She was always so worried but still wrapped up in funny situations like this. He wondered is it was destiny wanting her to be a normal girl again.  
  
On stage Jyou flipped his hair, before his last announcment. "Okay people, one last thing. All male princess cadidates must go to the girl's academy for proper training to be a women. You know, ball room dancing and to get your costumes." A few groans were heard, Mimi's included. "Shut up! Anyway you will also need male escorts."  
  
Mimi paled, why were things so unfair? "So which of you guys wants to take one of our beautiful 'ladies' as their date?" Everyone was silent except for Tai who couldn't stand it anymore. Grabbing Mimi's arm, he jumped up in a rush before exclaiming, "I wanna go with Miki!!!!"  
  
Everyone stared at them in shock, as Tai beamed proudly that he had asked first and Mimi crimson, wanting to die. "T-Tai!! What are you doing?!" Clapping his hands together, Jyou grinned. "Excellent! Tachikawa and Kamiya then! Any other volunteers?"  
  
As Taichi celebrated hugging a shocked Mimi, Yamato watched with a scowl on his face. What was that baka thinking? Holding her like that...  
  
*****  
  
Mimi groaned. How did she get wrapped up in all of this? Why didn't she ever have a say in anything?! They were marching over to 'Odaiba Academy for Women' at that moment, the chosen boys to be princessess' and Jyou. He said it was the first day of proper female training for them and would be held till the ball. Mimi stared daggers at him.  
  
Greeting them at the school's entrance, an energetic looking girl with purple hair waved to them. "Jyou! Jyou! You're late!"  
  
"Oh, be quiet Miyako! Be happy I agreed to help you." Scowling at her, he ushered the rest of the boys through the gate. Once they were inside, Miyako lead them through the halls until they were all standing in a very big auditorium. In fact it looked more like a big fancy glass mirror more then a gym.  
  
Smiling at their reaction, Miyako began to tell them about the room's history. Bored an frustrated, ten minutes later, Jyou interuppted her. "Look Miyako will you stop bragging and can we get on with this?"  
  
"Oh, fine!" Shooting Jyou a death look, which he waved away, she called in numerous girls, all holding something in their arms. "These are girls from the proper etiquette club. They will be your intructors on bringing out your feminine side."  
  
Mimi was in awe, as they all spread out to meet their partners. She had to agree they all looked very proper and refined. Walking perfectly, almost gliding. She was a bit envious but smiled when she saw a kind looking girl stop in front of her. "Hello, my name is Kamiya Hikari. I will be helping you today."  
  
"Kamiya?" surprised Mimi stared at the girl. She looked familiar. "Yes, I have a brother. Taichi, is he a friend of yours?" So that was it! Nodding mutely, Mimi scratched her head. "Yea, I thought you looked familiar."  
  
Hikari nodded before presenting a skily pull on skirt. "Here, wear this over your pants. It's to give you a feel of a dress." Blushing Mimi did what she was told but with great difficulty. It was just...degrading. After pulling on the embaressing tutu, Hikari lead her towards the middle of the room where many of the others were positioned. Ken for instance looked like he was in his element, as he sent a wink at her.  
  
"Now..." Putting her hands on Mimi's waist, she pulled her closer. "We are going to practice the waltz. Do you know anything about it?" Blushing Mimi shook her head no. "Ah...I'm not good at dancing."  
  
"I can fix that." Hikari's eyes twinkled, as the music started and they began to twirl around the room.  
  
*****  
  
"Uwah! I'm so tired!" rubbing her feet, Mimi frowned at the blisters she was getting. They had been going to Odaiba Women's Academy for awhile now and Miyako had made all the 'ladies in training' start wearing heels while dancing. It was slow torture for the feet.  
  
"Here Miki, try this," handing her a bottle of ointment, Hikari giggled at Mimi's delight, "You sure are a nice guy Miki."  
  
"Thanks," applying the lotion, she didn't pay much attention to the other girl but when she looked up to give it back, Mimi noticed a glazed expression on Hikari's face. "Eh?" following the younger girl's gaze, her eyes landed on a tall handsome looking boy with hazel hair, "Who's that guy?"  
  
"Huh?" blushing furiously, Hikari looked away, trying to hide her face, "W- Who?!"  
  
"Hn," clicking her tounge, Mimi grinned, "You like him don't you?"  
  
"What?! N-No!! Of coarse not!" red as an apple by now, Hikari couldn't look Mimi straight in the face. "H-He's just a friend. A guy from your school."  
  
"Suuurrrree," winking at her, Mimi studied the guy, "He is cute though, good choice Hikari-chan."  
  
"Isn't he?" Hikari sighed for a moment, before blushing over what she said, "I-  
  
I m-mean--"  
  
"Caught you," Mimi giggled at her, "Don't worry. I won't tell, promise."  
  
"Promise?" the younger inquired but seeing the sincerity in Mimi's eyes, she sighed. "His name is Ryo Hatsukii from Dorm I. He's captain of the karate club."  
  
"Karate! How cool!" Mimi gushed, startling Hikari as she thought, 'W-What a weird boy!'  
  
"So has he asked you to the ball," Mimi asked but regretted it when she saw the crest-fallen look on her friend's face. "Gomen."  
  
"Iee, it's alright Miki...but no he hasn't asked me," looking at Ryo, "I wish he would...but why would a popular guy like that ask me? I'm too young and not pretty enough..." she trailed off but Mimi suddenly grabbed her hands.  
  
"Iee! Never give up Hikari!" determination shining in her eyes, Mimi turned to Ryo and back, "If you like him go for it! Never doubt yourself! He should be lucky to go out with such a cute girl like you!!"  
  
"M-Miki!" Hikari blushed but nodded, smiling at the girl's spirit, "Right! Why should I have doubted myself? I'll go for it!"  
  
"That's it Hikari-chan!!"  
  
"Hiikkkaaarrriiiii!!!! What are you doing to my Miki?!?!?!" standing in the entrance way of the room, Yamato stood placid, with an hysterical Tai beside him. "Why are you holding his hands?! Shameful sister!! Hitting on Miki, how could you!!" Taichi marched up to them and slapped their hands apart, "Hikari! I thought you liked that other guy! Now you're hitting on my Miki?!"  
  
Embarressed, both girls jumped up and hit Tai over the head screaming, "Baka boy!! You're making a scene!!"  
  
"Owie," he whimpered, as Yamato walked over sweatdropping. Giving Hikari a sympathetic look, he said, "I'm sorry for you."  
  
"I know," the girl agreed, "but you grow used to him, sooner or later."  
  
"Hey!!" Taichi pouted, "I'm right here!!"  
  
"Whatever," ignoring him, Yamato turned to Mimi, "We came to see how you were doing," he eyed the heels she was holding, "having fun?"  
  
"Oh, yea," she scowled, "loads."  
  
"They're torturing poor Miki!" Tai whined, "but go through it for me okay? I need to see you in a cute dress!" All three of them slapped him over the head shouting, "Baka!!"  
  
*****  
  
"Moshi-Moshi?"  
  
"Sora!"  
  
"Oh, Mimi how are you? I was getting worried!"  
  
"Just a bunch of weird things but I'm fine. How are you?"  
  
"I miss you so much! I'll have to come visit soon!"  
  
"Sugoi! How is Osamu?"  
  
"Misses you too and is worried as hell. You should really call him."  
  
"I will later, ne Sora what's the scoop with my parents?"  
  
"Still in the dark."  
  
"Good!" Chatting for a few more minutes, Mimi was oblivious to the fact that someone was watching her. Behind the corner spying intently, the figure took a few timid steps closer when the phone clicked. About to walk back to her room, Mimi was jerked back by something grabbing onto her arm, "Aiiee!!"  
  
"Miki!" covering her mouth with a small hand, her kidnapper released her. "It's me Hikari!"  
  
"Hikari!" stumbling back, Mimi flushed, "What do you think you're doing? You scared me to death! And what are you doing at the boys school?!" Taking a few steps back, Hikari flushed crimson, "I-I..."  
  
"What is it?" Mimi raised and eyebrow, "You wanna see Tai or something?"  
  
"No...I um...well..."  
  
"Ehhhh??"  
  
"I wanted you to...to...help me..."  
  
"Help you do what?" Mimi was starting to get suspcious now. What could make the girl so flustered? "I want you to...help me ask Ryo-senpai to the dance!!"  
  
"Is that all?" Mimi threw up her arms exasperated, "I thought you wanted me to blow up a bathroom or something!"  
  
"Why would I do that?" Hikari blushed, "That would be wrong!"  
  
"Of coarse..." shaking her head, Mimi smiled, "So should we find him right now? Or did you want to plan?"  
  
"Well I'm...I'm just going to ask him but I'd like you to come with me. I'll get in trouble if I wander alone but if you say you invited me then it's okay."  
  
"Alright, let's go!" grabbing her friend's hand, Mimi started to drag her to the karate room, "I bet he's training recruits now! We can catch him before it's over."  
  
"W-With all t-those p-people?!"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"What if he rejects me!? In front of all of them!"  
  
"He wont reject such a cute girl!"  
  
"Y-You think so?" Hikari blushed, "Don't say weird things Miki!"  
  
"Hai, Hai!" she sighed, 'Girls.'  
  
With a lot of curious stares after them, the two finally made it to the karate room. Hesitating in front of the door, Hikari began to have doubts, "Miki...what if he really says no?"  
  
"Then...He wont! He wont, now come on!" pulling her inside, Mimi silently prayed that he wouldn't break the girl's heart.  
  
"Hya!"  
  
"Ha-ya!" Sounds of male voices yelling, filled the small gym. Hearing the door open, a few boys turned to see who entered but most were concentrating too hard. Ignoring the others, Mimi searched around the room, while Hikari hid behind her.  
  
"Ryo! I need to see Ryo!" she shouted, to Hikari's embaressment. Hearing all the racket, Ryo appeared, scowl on his face. "What are you doing making so much noise? People are trying to find inner peace!"  
  
"Gomen," pushing Hikari forward to the girl's horror, Mimi grinned, "but my friend Hikari-chan needed to speak with you." Frowning deeper at the evident closeness between the two, Ryo crossed his arms, "Girl's aren't allowed! Don't bring your girlfriend here for karate lessons!"  
  
"I-I'm not!" Hikari sputtered, blushing but Mimi frowned, "Don't be so rude! She came here to talk to you so the least you could do is listen!" Flinching, Ryo had to agree he was being rude, 'But Hikari's fraternizing with that Tachikawa boy...' he thought angrily. "Gomen nasai Hikari- san...what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Backing away slowly as they began to converse, Miki rooted inwardly, 'Go Hikari-chan!'  
  
"Ryo-san I..." breathing deeply Hikari summed up courage, "will you escort me to the Winter Ball?" Shocked, Ryo stared before stammering, "H-Hai! I'd be honored!"  
  
Waiting outside, Mimi sighed watching the birds fly by. She was happy she could help out her friend but felt a bit sad too. 'I remember when I was like her...if it was different...who would've asked me or I have asked? If I could go as a real girl...'  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Eh?" turning Mimi met Matt, staring at her with a bored expression. "I heard you're going out with Hikari now," he said nonchalantly. "What?!" she blanched, when he began to laugh. "Isn't true eh? Well you two were spotted running around together and things spread fast. Better hope Tai doesn't loose it."  
  
"Kuso," she cursed under her breath and leaned against the fence he was on, "Ryo-senpai's not gonna like that."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yamato eyed her, "What have you been up to?" Looking smug, Mimi closed her eyes and announced, "Right at this moment she's in the karate room asking him to go to the ball with her. And he's accepting...I hope.."  
  
"Hn," he answered, turning back to the field, "how did you become cupid?"  
  
"When she asked," smiling, Mimi hit him on the shoulder, "what are you thinking?"  
  
"Un, just maybe...I should get you to set me up with a date too."  
  
"What?" grabbing back her arm, Mimi looked down suddenly sad. 'That's right...Matts' free to get a date...who will he take?'  
  
Feeling her become distant, Yamato looked down at her with an unreadable expression, "Though I'm kidding...I prefer to go alone," he responded, not meeting her gaze when she quickly looked up. "Y-You're not taking anyone?" Mimi questioned, "but why? I'm sure many girls would love to go with you..."  
  
"I'm not interested in girls," starting to walk away, he called over his shoulder, "but I expect you to save me a dance!" Blushing, Mimi watched him go, 'Save a dance? I...'  
  
Interupting the thought, Hikari ran out and hugged her tightly, "Miki!! He said yes! Arigato!!" Momentarily forgetting, Mimi beamed and swung her around, "Sugoi! Didn't I say this would be a sure thing?" They laughed together oblivious of the stares, "I should've never doubted!"  
  
'Thank you Miki...' Hikari thought smiling, 'You're such a...a...different kind of guy.'  
  
*****  
  
"One step, two step, three step," Mimi repeated, trying to keep in sync with the music. Leading, Hikari tried to keep the pace and encouraged her with a smile, "Gambatte Miki! You are really getting the hang of this!"  
  
"Thanks," Mimi murmured, trying not to lose her concentration, "I just hope I'll be ready in time. I mean the ball is so close..."  
  
"Four days!" Hikari chirped, "And Ryo-san and I will--" Mimi smiled slyly, cutting in, "Will do what? Kkkiiiiiiissssss?????" she imitated a faint look, while puckering her lips. "I-Iee!!" Hikari flushed, "It's not like that!!"  
  
"Suuurrreee," her partner teased, "It's not like you've been dreaming of it or anything."  
  
"I haven't!!"  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Ken stared at them with a quirked eyebrow, "Giggling and such."  
  
"Nothing!" The two girls exclaimed at the same time, "Nothing at all!"  
  
"Hn," Ken huffed, "You don't wanna tell me!!"  
  
"Exactly," Mimi smiled, "Because Ken-chan has a big mouth!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!!"  
  
"Not!!!"  
  
"Not again," Hikari sweatdropped, watching them argue, "Come on guys! We need to continue practice!"  
  
*****  
  
"Hah!" Yamato jumped, catapulting himself over the bar. He swooshed through the air, causing people in the stands to cheer, "Go Matt!!" Landing on the plush cushion, he stared for a moment, into the azure sky. Sighing he heaved himself up. What was wrong with him? 'I can't stop thinking about the last few weeks...what's the matter with me? Why can't I get that cross dresser out of my thoughts?!'  
  
Grabbing his towel, he began to wipe his forehead, when Taichi ran up to him with a can of juice, "Good work Matt!! If you keep practicing you're sure to win this year!"  
  
"Who says I'm entering?" Yamato frowned, taking the can, "And why are you so happy?"  
  
"Beecccaaauuussseee!!" Taichi sang gleefully, "In two days~! I take Miki to the ball!! He will be all dressed up and so kawaii!!" You could almost see the hearts floating around the boy and it irritated Yamato. Turning away with an aggravated vein, Matt scoffed, "Why are you so pleased? He's a boy! Plus he probably isn't too excited to go. Don't act like a homo Tai."  
  
"I can't help it," Taichi smiled slightly and gazed down at the ground, "I cant help it but...my heart beats whenever he's around." Yamato slowly turned his attention to the other boy, eyes wide in shock, "T-Taichi?!"  
  
Taichi laughed, scratching his head, "Haha! It's funny isn't it? I used to always joke about how I'd get a cute, cute girlfriend someday and I..." He trailed off, staring off into space, "I fell for a very cute boy instead. Am I weird Yamato?"  
  
Stone faced, the blonde didn't respond. His features shadowed by his hair, the shorter boy couldn't make out his expression, "Matt?"  
  
"You're a fool."  
  
"Eh?" Taichi stopped walking, "What?"  
  
"You're an idiot!!" Yamato suddenly blurted, "You're in love with Miki? He'll never love you back!! Just because you like him doesn't mean he likes you!!" Yamato's face was flushed in anger to Taichi's alarm and the boy stumbled back, "M-Matt! I...I know, I know it's a silly crush...to have on another boy but...why are you so angry?"  
  
"I'm not angry!!" Yamato turned away and stormed off, 'I am not angry! Am I?'  
  
*****  
  
"Uh, huh! Yup, the ball is tomorrow! Thanks Sora! I'll call you soon okay? Okay! Oyasumi!!" Hanging the payphone up, Mimi grinned. She was so excited! Maybe she shouldn't be because it might blow her cover but, 'I'll be able to act like a girl again after so long! I'm so happy!! Even if it is only for one night, I'll be Cinderella!!"  
  
Walking into her dorm, she was all smiles until Yamato walked into the room just out of the shower, wearing his boxers and a towel around his neck, "Yo, where were you?" Quickly jumping on her bed to hide her blush, Mimi stammered, "J-Just making a p-phone call!"  
  
"Oh," he sat on top of his bed and began to fish out a nightshirt, "So the dance is tomorrow huh?"  
  
"Yea!" Mimi brightened, "You're still going right?"  
  
"I have no date," Yamato pulled the shirt on, "Maybe I shouldn't--"  
  
"You have too!" Mimi cried, surprising him, "You told me I had to save you a dance!! I plan on keeping my promise!!"  
  
"Miki," Yamato stared at her, causing Mimi to blush further, "You're..."  
  
"W-What?" Mimi quickly hid her head under the covers, "I-I need m-my sleep!!"  
  
"Strange," Yamato concluded, getting up to turn off the light, "Very strange."  
  
"Heh," Mimi sweat dropped, pulling the blankets down. Staring into the darkness for a moment, she blinked, "Matt?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I call you Yamato?"  
  
"Why?" he looked at her startled, 'What brought this on?'  
  
"I don't know...I just...it's your real name right? I just want to...be able to call you by your true name."  
  
"Yea, I guess," he answered simply, causing her to smile, "Thanks Yamato!" Snuggling into her bed, Mimi began to feel the numbing affect of sleep, not noticing Yamato's gaze on her back. Deep in thought, he looked away from her, folding his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling.  
  
Watching the shadows dance for awhile, he glanced back at Mimi's slumbering outline and sighed, 'Is it so weird that Taichi fell for her? Even as a boy...she is so...' He couldn't explain it. What was the reason he was so drawn to her? 'So what? I don't know...but I over reacted with Taichi. Could it be? I was jealous?' He closed his eyes at the realization, 'Damn. Why do I need to fall for such a girl?'  
  
*****  
  
"Everyone have their dresses?" Standing in front of the auditorium, Miyako beamed at the students, "The ball is tonight! And it is time for all you princesses in training to get ready for your princes!!"  
  
There was a wave of moans from the boys and Mimi sighed, looking at the dress she was holding. It was a lovely white gown, with lace and ribbon but 'It looks sorta tight,' she sweatdropped. "Oh, I'm so glad you're all excited too!" Miyako ignored the glares and continued; "Now everyone get into the dressing rooms! You're waltzing partners will help you become beautiful!!"  
  
"But what are we supposed to do with these?!" A random boy spoke, holding up a pink bra, "What are they for?"  
  
"Those," Miyako stated proudly, "Are your boobs." There was another wave but this time everyone fell over. On stage Miyako had one of the girls near her bring up a platter of food. Holding up two buns, one in each of her hands, she informed, "These are meat buns! But tonight they will be your fill-in breasts! Put the bras on and place these where your lack of should go!"  
  
"What?!" There were cries of disbelief and some nose bleeds, "We have to do what?!"  
  
"No arguing!!" She glared at them, "You can eat them after the dance if you want!!"  
  
"Come on," Hikari led Mimi through the crowd, "Miyako will never change. Besides it's only one night, you'll live."  
  
"I hope," Mimi sweatdropped, 'I hope I don't get found out!'  
  
"Oh, Miki!! You look fabulous!!" Hikari cried, as Mimi walked out of the dressing room wearing the white dress and blushed. "Y-You think so?"  
  
"I can't believe how pretty you are! Girls will be envious of you Miki!!"  
  
"Ah..." Mimi tugged at the long wig she was wearing, "Ano...I feel weird."  
  
"Don't worry!! The volunteer dates will be here soon. Just hang out in the back and I'll come get you after I'm ready okay?"  
  
"Sure," Mimi watched the other girl leave and sighed. She was excited but so...nervous. 'What of they find me out?' she wrung her skirt in frustration walking over to a mirror. Looking herself over, she couldn't help but smile and traced the lace pattern on her chest, "This is really pretty though..."  
  
Her eyes fell onto something she didn't notice before. Her hand resting on the spot, Mimi's eyes widened in horror as she realized, 'This dress doesn't hide the breasts!!'  
  
-To be continued... 


End file.
